Christmas Wish For My Father
by Kctimes2
Summary: A son wishes to repay his father back for everything he's done, all the while trying to get the courage to ask his crush to the winter dance. What happens during this time? A holiday story that's complete!
1. Chapter 1- Peace, Love, and Spar

**Summary**: A father has selflessly given his son the 'world'. As a form of repayment, his son tries to help his father find a love from high school. In the midst of all of this, the son is trying to find the courage to take the girl of his dreams to the winter dance. Is he able to give his father a wonderful Christmas, and what happens when things don't turn out like they should have?

**Main Couples: **Tommy/Kim, Jayden/Mia  
**Main Locations:** Angel Grove, Reefside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; I simply own the plot. I absolutely love these two couples, and this is how they would be if my alternate universe did happen like fo' real. =)

**Christmas Wish For My Father**

**Xxxxx**

**Chapter One- Peace, Love, and Spar**

**Wednesday  
December 12, 2006  
1999 Falcon Lane  
Angel Grove, CA**

An ex-soldier just exited the master bedroom's shower. He strolled up to his bathroom mirror, and he began to erase whatever stubble he had. He gelled his hair to make sure his spikes were perfect and upright, he brushed his teeth, and he placed on his 'Old Spice' deodorant. Still wearing a towel, from the waist down, he walked into his bedroom, and he headed straight for the walk-in closet. Green, white, red, and black dress shirts instantly greeted him. The bottom rack housed his black and khaki dress pants; they were deemed appropriate for his line of work.

He ignored the pink box that stuck out like a sore thumb by using his clothes to cover it.

After that, he picked the perfect color combination of a black dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants, and he made sure to add a pop of color with a red tie. Once more, he stepped in front of the mirror. His reflection stared back at him. The two figures longingly sighed, as if they were clued in on a little secret.

Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver was a handsome man and just shy of age, 40. He was a man that had done it all and even seen it all. By the age of 13, Tommy had become a black belt in martial arts. At 18, he joined the Army. His basic training was at Ft. Jackson in Columbia, South Carolina. After he successfully completed that, he came home for break, and then he was deployed Heidelberg, Germany. He stayed there for a year, he returned home, and then it was back to South Carolina. At the age of 21, he received a telegraph, he was going to be a father. The news shocked him, but he accepted his new title. He sent money to the mother, and he made sure to take time off for when she was set to deliver.

When his son was born, it should've been the most joyous day, after all it was Christmas. Instead, the saying, 'when one life enters the world, another life leaves the world' became his reality. The mother unexpectedly died. Lauren was her name, and it was like a one night stand. They went to the same high school, but he was in a relationship with another student at that time. On one of Tommy's leave from the army, him and Lauren crossed paths. They went to a club, had a little too much to drink, and they ended up in the same bed and there was no hint of a wrapper in sight. As a result, she became pregnant. Tommy knew a relationship between them would never result, but it still didn't make the situation any better. He made a choice. He wasn't set to leave the army for another two years, but he didn't want to spend a day away from his first child, so he continued with his duties. Luckily, a fellow soldier's wife offered to help him. She was expecting too, so this would be practice for her. Tommy became thankful and readily agreed.

When he turned 23, he honorably discharged from the military. Him and his son traveled back to the United States, and they knew it was them against the world. Immediately, the father made sure to utilize whatever military benefits came his way. The first thing on his agenda, he enrolled in college. To make sure his son was taken care of, he either placed his son in day care or in the care of his son's maternal or paternal grandparents. In addition, Tommy had two jobs—one as a martial arts instructor and the other as a mechanic for his Uncle John's racing team. And sometimes, he filled in as an extra racer and won. He did whatever he could to make sure he provided for his son and the ends would meet. All of his hard work eventually paid off because by the time he was 30, he got his doctorate in paleontology. He settled down a as a science teacher in his hometown of Angel Grove.

This was Tommy's life, ex-military, father, teacher, but he was missing a title that would make him truly complete. He made sure that was the least of his worries though. It's not like he hasn't tried the dating thing, but no one could ever compare to his first love. They broke up after Tommy went to basic training. It was on his behalf, and he thought he made the best decision for her, actually them. He missed her, but he didn't know how to find her. Wherever she was, he speculated she was married with two kids and had a budding career in gymnastics. He tried to watched every incarnation of the Olympics, hoping to capture a glimpse of her. She was no where to be found. Wherever she was, she was probably happy.

Snapping back to reality, the science teacher gazed at his alarm clock. He gasped. "How did it get so late," he groaned out loud. He shot out of his room like a bolt of lightning. "Son," he called. There was no answer. "Son," he repeated more forcefully and crudely. He got downstairs and put on his pearly, white dress socks and black dress shoes. This was unlike his son. "Jayden Christopher Shiba-Oliver, it's time for school!"

Jayden rushed down the stairs. He was dressed in a nice red, white, and black plaid shirt with a white under shirt, khaki dickie pants and white Converse shoes. His hair appeared to be a modern 'bowl cut'. From his mother he received her sapphire, blue eyes, nose, and lips; every other feature he had was purely his father's. He had his books in his hands, and he smiled at his dad.

"And, what took you so long," his father asked him. He went to grab his briefcase and even a drink bottle that contained his protein shake.

"Sorry, I still had some earbuds in my ears," he showed his Ipod, and he took the canister from his father's hand. His dad gave him a stern look. "Dad, I got work in the afternoon, I need this more than you," he figured.

Tommy smiled nonetheless. "Fine, but I'm taking that out of your allowance," he chided his son.

"I would agree to that, but you don't give me allowance," Jayden reminded him with a smile. He also grabbed an apple.

"Well, I believe someone's birthday is coming up, and I think there's a possibility someone might get a new set of 'wheels'," the older Oliver spoke of his plans.

Jayden stopped right in tracks. "Dad, are you serious," his eyes got wide, and he hoped his father wasn't pulling his leg. He loved his dad with all of his heart, but being driven by a high school teacher wasn't exactly the coolest thing in the eyes of the other Angel Grove High School students. Even more, in the eyes of his school crush that he's been trying to impress since the beginning of the year. The young man hadn't been pushing the subject, so to hear this from his dad, he couldn't believe his luck.

Tommy honestly nodded. "Yes, you are about to turn 18, it's your senior year, and I think it's time." He would do anything for his son. Not to mention, his son earned it. His only child was on the honor roll, he worked after school teaching kids karate, he volunteered at the local hospital, and when his son graduated high school in June of 2007, his son would follow in his footsteps. He couldn't be any prouder of Jayden than he was now.

After hearing his father's answer, Jayden hugged him. It was tender, filled with love, and he was thankful his father didn't give him up for adoption. He was informed his mother hadn't survived when she gave birth to him, and he was sad to not have known her. According to his dad, his mother was a looker, and she was a bit rough around the edges, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have sacrificed any part of her spirit or soul to keep him safe. "I love you, dad," he declared like any son would in this situation.

The proclamation caused Tommy to get a bit teary eyed. He sheepishly bobbed his head. "I love you too," he hugged tighter.

The two men were brought out of the hug when they heard the doorbell ring. The duo furrowed their brows. It was just about seven in the morning, and they weren't too positive who could be there at this hour. Jayden went to open the door. He should've known _she_ would be there.

"Mia," Jayden greeted, and he ushered her inside. Mia was Jayden's best friend in the whole entire world. They met in diapers, but separated when Jayden's father discharged. It wasn't until Mia's father retired from the army and moved to Angel Grove, which was a decade ago, did the two reunite. Coincidentally, Mia and her family lived next door. Mia's parents were Tommy's best friends, and it was actually Mia's mother who helped Tommy out all of those years ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your best friend," she quipped with a smile and nervously tugged at her purse and held her binders against her chest. She had no clue how she was keeping her feelings a secret from him, but she was. The young woman ogled the way he looked in his outfit today. It was nice, and she knew red would be incorporated in some way. That was his favorite color. She also held some anticipation for the afternoon. He taught in just a tank top and long karate pants. She forgot why she was there and almost had to wipe the drool bubbling at the corner of her mouth. She supposed her feelings would remain unrequited. "Oh um, dad left early for work, mom had to take Sylvia to school earlier than normal," she began, "and, well, I needed a ride. Do you think your father will agree?"

"Duh, of course," he answered, and he leaned in closer to her. At the smell of his cologne, Mia's knees buckled. She became very nervous. "My dad's gonna get me a car, so whenever you need a ride somewhere, just let me know," he offered.

"Really, Jayden," she asked with some excitement.

"Yup," Jayden nodded, and he slung his arm around her in a friendly manner. One day, she hoped his hands would interlock with hers. Alas, that probably would never be the case, she was clued into his feelings. His heart belonged to a student at their high school. "Then you won't have to look uncool by riding with your parents."

"Hey, my parents have cool cars," she went against his statement. "And I would probably have a cool, pink car too, but of course I'm doing the responsible thing and waiting until I graduate high school."

"With me joining the service, I didn't think about getting a car," he spoke up, which caused Mia's hear to mildly shatter. She knew those plans too. "But to know it's coming soon, it'll be good and helpful."

"I suppose your right."

"When am I not right?" Jayden countered, and when she was about to answer, he blushed. "Actually, don't answer that."

She smiled.

Tommy came around the corner to see who was at the door. He welcomed his Goddaughter with open arms. "Mia, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, Dr. Oliver, um," she was halted from speaking further.

"You should know not to call me that," he interjected. "Did you need a ride to school?"

"If that's not too much to ask for," Mia politely answered, and she looked between Tommy and her crush. She had known this family for a long time. The truth about Jayden's mother was disclosed to her, and she wondered why Dr., uh, Tommy hasn't been married or at least started dating. She also questioned how Jayden felt about not having a mother. She danced around the query, but they were older now and about to be actual adults. Maybe, she could ask Jayden about that later.

"It's never too much, come on, we should get going now before we're late," Jayden rebutted, and he smirked at his dad. "I know about your infamous forgetfulness and how late you _really_ can be. I don't know how you lasted in the army." He opened the door and let the lady out first.

"Oh, you didn't know, it's because of my dad of course," Mia gave away the 'truth'. "He told me all about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Tommy chuckled, descended the steps in front of his house, and headed towards his car.

Jayden locked up the house, came down the stairs quickly, so he could beat Mia. At his dad's jeep, he opened the passenger side, laid the seat down, and held out his hand for her. She gladly took his hand. "Ladies first," he beckoned her. She blushed and found the leverage she needed and sat in the back. The young man hopped in.

The three were off to school.

**Xxxxx**

**Lunch Time  
Angel Grove High School  
2013 Halo Blvd.**

Jayden walked out of his fourth period class and waited for his best guy friend, Kevin.

Kevin had moved to Angel Grove from Panorama City, which was 100 miles away. He transferred to this school because Angel Grove High School was known for their athletics. He was on the varsity swim team, and some scouts have already spoken to him about college. Jayden was his first friend in this new town, and since then, they have been really, really close, almost like brothers.

As Jayden went to the front steps of the school, he noticed one of the posters for the school dance. It was right around the corner, about a week and a half away, and this was the last day of school before winter break. He read the poster.

"_The Angel Grove Tigers Student Body Presents:  
A White Winter Wonderland—_

_A Night to Remember _

_Friday, December 21 of 2006  
eight o'clock PM to twelve thirty PM  
Youth Center_

Price Per Ticket $25  
Attire: Semi-Formal and White"

Mia was walking towards the cafeteria when she saw Jayden reading the dance poster. She felt like a stalker, as she watched him. Posters about the dance were all over the place, and she would be surprised if anyone didn't know that a dance was coming. She wished Jayden would ask her, and if this was a Sadie's Hawkins dance, where the girls ask the guys, she would only hope her thin framed body would possess the courage to possibly ask the handsome guy to be her date. She took a step towards his direction; she wanted to get inside his mind and ask about his plans for on that particular night, his mother, and what he would like to do for his birthday this year. She was halfway there, but she frowned when she saw another girl with Jayden.

Brought out of his stupor, Jayden felt someone poke his shoulder. He looked behind him, but no one was there. He looked to his left and right, but there was still no one there. His mind must've been playing tricks on him, and he attributed that to the protein shake he stole from his father.

"That's the last time I take that from, dad," he muttered, and he looked around for Kevin. Out of the blue, there was a petite teenage girl there. She giggled at him. "Emily, did you just poke me right now," he questioned her.

She nodded and had a sweet, devilish grin plastered across her mouth. "Mmhm," she giggled again, and Jayden felt his heart jump into his throat. Emily Perkins came to Angel Grove at the beginning of the year. She was on the varsity cheerleading squad, and Jayden had to admit, he headed to the football games just to watch her. "Whatcha looking at?" She turned her head to the right and saw. "Do you have a date yet?"

"Uh, um, it's not that, um, you, know, it's," he stuttered like a buffoon. He had no clue why he was so nervous around her.

Mia's brown eyes squinted with jealousy as she watched the two interact. There went her plans to talk to Jayden, and she probably felt her heart break into a few thousand pieces. Her feet shuffled towards the cafeteria; she needed to retreat.

Emily smiled. "I'm going," she gave him a hint.

"Well, I'll probably see you there," Jayden second, and he needed his dad's advice. _It shouldn't be this hard to ask a girl to the dance_, he privately pondered.

Kevin walked out of the boy's bathroom. He was still wiping his hands, and he even took a container of hand sanitizer out of his backpack. He didn't want any germs. "Jayden," he yelled, and he jogged up to him. "Oh, hey, Emily," he encouragingly shot a head nods towards Jayden. The two had talked about this before. There was no reason why Jayden couldn't ask out the girl of his dreams.

Jayden's eyes opened wider than Kevin's, signaling him to cut it out. He nervously laughed at his friend and looked down at Emily. "So, I'll see you around," he had to get out of there, or else he would definitely ruin his chances with Emily.

"Oh, okay," Emily became disappointed with how reclusive Jayden could get. She wondered if she had done something wrong. "I'll see you guys around, bye Kevin, Jayden," she tugged on the strings of her hoodie a bit tighter, as she skipped off.

"You just lost your chance," Kevin noted, and the two of them walked towards Kevin's blue Toyota Carolla. He unlocked his car. "You could've asked her."

"It would've came out wrong, instead of asking her to the dance, I would've asked her to go the bathroom. That's how much anxiety I had," Jayden opened up, and he felt the heat under his collar. "When I'm around her, I just become a bundle of nerves."

Kevin laughed at Jayden. "I'm pretty shocked. You are smooth when you're around Mia," he commented, and he turned on his left signal. He was taking them to the nearest Burger King. The two guys loved that place.

The younger Oliver thought his best friend had hit his head on something. "Mia and I are just friends, like brother and sister," he defended his relationship with her. "We are comfortable with one another, and I know not to cross that boundary," Jayden ended it there.

"Right," Kevin wasn't buying it. "Have you ever thought the reason you haven't asked Emily is because you don't want to hurt Mia's feelings? Or maybe, you really wanna ask Mia to the dance."

"What," the after school martial arts teacher suddenly thought Kevin was deaf. "Hello, I like Emily. Emily is who I like. I don't like Mia, that's like committing incest."

"So you wouldn't care if I asked her?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, and I would recommend it. She needs a great guy in her life.

"Fantastic," Kevin had been thinking about it. "So what are we doing for your birthday? It's coming up," he changed the subject and parked his car in a parking spot.

They exited the car.

"Oh, you won't believe this," Jayden started to answer, and the two entered the building and planned to have a decent lunch together.

**Xxxxx**

**After School  
Youth Center  
986 Percy Way**

"_What time do you need to be picked up today," _Tommy Oliver queried his son over the phone. He was hoping it would be later than usual.

"Um, maybe, nine," Jayden responded, and he smiled at the latest teen to enter the gym. He waved at her, and she waved back. "That's when this place closes."

In the corner of this place, Mia sadly sighed. She knew where Jayden was looking, in spite of him being on the phone. She shook her head of these envious thoughts. She got right back to work, since that's what she was paid to do at the Youth Center. She grabbed a cloth and began to clean the empty tables.

The most popular teacher at Angel Grove High School thanked the high heavens. _"Alright, I'll be there."_ His plans were set in motion.

"Bye, dad," Jayden hung up the phone. He walked to the mats, where his students were starting to gather. Jayden had been into martial arts since he could practically walk. His Godparents, who were actually Mia's biological parents, were also into martial arts as well. So, it's been very much apart of his life. At this point, he was a second degree black belt. Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center, would let him teach classes here, and he'd get paid on the hour.

"Alright class, now, let's begin," he respectfully bowed.

Ten pupils did the same.

"Hajime (start)," Jayden, as sensei, commanded, "gendan-barai (downward block), ichi (one)," along with the movements he would heavily breathe, which sped his heart up. The fact Emily was also watching made it go even faster. "Choku-zi migi (right, straight punch), ni (two), choku-zi hidari (left, straight punch), san (three), mae-geri migi (right kick), shi (four), mae-geri hidari (left kick), go (five), uraken-uchi (back fist strike), rokyu (six)."

His students listened and did as they were told. All were moving in unison with their sensei. As the fluid motions continued, the young man added more punches, strikes, and kicks. Their stances varied as well. They continued for the next twenty minutes warming up. Finally, it was time for the students to practice their sparring techniques.

A student's hand rose.

"Yes, Damien," Jayden pointed to him.

"Sensei, are we ever going to spar with each other or enter competitions," he curiously queried.

Jayden had been in a lot of them, but his students were ages, seven to ten. He hadn't thought about setting something of that caliber up, at least not yet.

Damien's question sparked another question from another student. "Sensei Jayden, can we watch you spar with someone," Ally, one of the very few girls in the class, requested nicely. The other students enthusiastically agreed he should.

That caused Jayden to chuckle a bit. He loved his class. "Ally, as you can see, I am the only one here. My assistant is out with the fever. Why don't we try and reschedule that another time," he gently let her down. He surveyed the room. There were people honing other skills: tumbling, weight lifting, dancing. Martial arts didn't seem to be their forte.

"Aw, Sensei," the kids complained and pouted.

"I'll do it; I'll spar with him," a familiar voice could be heard.

Emily was on the mat close to karate class. She overheard the challenge, and she became interested. She had seen this person with Jayden before, but they didn't give off any hints they were a couple. Simply, there was no affection between the two. However, the short blonde wasn't sure if the tall brunette had some vindictive reason why Jayden shouldn't asked her to the dance. She made sure to keep an eye on them.

The students saw the young woman walk onto the mats. They each whispered their hesitancy about this. A girl fighting a boy, that was unheard of. They had been taught a boy should never hit a girl.

Jayden's head quickly whipped up, causing whiplash. "Are you sure," he struggled to wrap his head around this.

"Yes, I'm sure," she earnestly replied. She took off her shoes, her socks, and made sure to put her raven colored, long hair in a bun. She was glad to have worn yoga pants to _work_ today. Upon hearing the budding questions from his students, something in her was ignited. She wanted to do this, and she asked Ernie if it was okay to take her break now.

"But your job," he couldn't let her do this.

"I already asked Ernie, and he said it was okay," his best friend assured him. She smiled at every one of the kids present, and she was able to calm their fears. "Jayden's not going to strike my face; I won't strike his. This is going to be a clean match."

"Mia's right," he concurred, and he got on one side of the mat, while she got on the other. He had never sparred with Mia before, and he wasn't even positive what her level was.

The best friends reverently bowed towards each other.

"I thought you would've curtsied," he lightly joked. He placed one foot right over the other and moved clockwise.

Mia copied. "Hardly," she shook her head, and her eyes narrowed. She made the first move and her knuckles made contact with his stomach.

Jayden was surprised by the hit. He faced her, head on. Two spin kicks in a row, and she swiftly countered them. Mia punched him twice, but each time, he blocked her advances. He pushed her stomach, and she stumbled a little. She found her footing and went forward again. She tried to swipe his ankles with the back of her leg, so he would fall to the ground, but he jumped each time. Mia pouted, but she didn't give up. Instead, she kicked his waist.

"Strike two," he said under his breath. He was beginning to grow angry with her.

"What, are you surprised," she snootily posed the question, and she beckoned him forward.

The two raced towards each other. A flurry of punches and kicks were exchanged. Mia back flipped to counter any attacks Jayden could've snuck in. Jayden front flipped, so he could catch up with her. She didn't back down, and she gave him her undivided attention. He shuffled his feet quickly, and she turned her back towards him. Her hands were planted on the floor, and she extended her legs back just in time. They powerfully wrapped around his neck. She could feel his sweat tickling her ankles. With all of her strength, and he was about to break the hold, she flipped him forward. He landed on his back, and she sat upright like a feline, ready to show her prey who's boss.

Jayden kicked up, and he faced her. There was a hint of an arrogant smirk on the corners of his mouth. He was proud of her, and he wondered why she hadn't shown this side before.

"Are they done," Damien silently asked the rest of the group.

"No, they can't be, she's going to kick his butt," Ally retorted as a comeback.

Mia was heavily panting. She wasn't done; she was just getting started. They came back to the center of the mat, bowing once more to show this was supposed to be an amicable fight.

Everyone in the Youth Center had stopped what they were doing, each were trying to get a peek. Emily watched on. She noted the looks between Jayden and Mia. Her hope to be with him was rapidly diminishing. She understood why he hadn't asked her, and she should've read in between the lines. Friends can become a couple. It's happened before!

"Hi-yah," they screamed together.

She punched, his forearms rose. He kicked her right and left side. She used her hands to block each of his feet. This dance between the two repeated for an extra ten minutes.

"Giving up," she questioned him, since she could see on his face he was growing tired.

"Never," he huskily responded. "I never give up on a challenge."

"Funny, neither do I," she slightly panicked, after he grabbed her wrist, and contorted her body. She was parallel to the ground, and he placed his weight on her back. She remained calm though.

"Do you want me to go easy on you," he added more pressure.

Mia softly moaned, since he was actually stretching her fatigued muscles out. "No," she replied, and she extended her leg back as far as it could go. _The ballet lessons I took when I was younger are actually paying off_, she mused. Success, her foot gracefully made contact with his head.

Flabbergasted by the move, Jayden lost his concentration. He released her arm. Using larger steps than the norm, he approached her. She twisted her body around; she swiped him once, twice, and he couldn't block the quick jabs coming at him. His shoulder, stomach, side, were struck. She missed his face, which was a good thing, and he dodged any other attempted blows that were coming his way. He grunted, as the final stroke was linked to his stomach. He hunched over at the power she held. He fell to the floor. He didn't fall over, thankfully.

The room erupted in cheers at the battle that was just witnessed. Men and women quickly ran over and complimented Mia on a job well done. No one knew she had moves like that. Mia smiled and accepted the congratulatory handshakes. She looked over her shoulder, all the while, her hands or arms were yanked to the right and left. Jayden's class hadn't strayed from his sensei, though the three little girls in his class was looking at the young half Asian, half Caucasian teenage girl with tons of admiration. She was able to slip over to Jayden and helped him off the ground.

"Sorry about that, Jay," she apologized and partly begged for his forgiveness. She didn't know what came over her as well.

"Hey, I'm fine," he put up a front, his muscles felt like fire, and he knew there were bruises ready to form on his back due to this sparring session. He was in conflict on whether or not to let his father know. "Class, please thank Mia on that unexpected demonstration."

"Thank you, Mia," the students chirpily sang.

"It was my pleasure," Mia giggled at how Jayden was walking. He appeared to have a little limp in his step. She definitely felt victorious after that.

"Is she your girlfriend," Damien asked like any other inquisitive child would.

Mia and Jayden became eerily quiet, as if their mouths were taped shut.

"Huh, what," the best friends stumbled over their words after hearing the question.

The children rolled their eyes.

"We are just friends," Mia ascertained clearly.

"Yup, very good friends, best friends, like brother and sister," Jayden didn't want his students confused over the state him and Mia were in.

As much as Mia wished he had said otherwise, she feigned a smile and nodded her head. "Right, know what, I should head back to work," she practically ran off.

Jayden watched her head up the mini set of steps. That was the first time they had boxed. Yeah, the two of them play fought, and they kind of wrestled, but this was the first time he had actually fought her like he would do an opponent. Not only that, but she gave him a run for his money. After this, he knew he would look at Mia in a different light. He wasn't sure what kind of light it would be, but it was different than he had seen her. The fact that she kept up with him, that was a big 'wow' thing. He observed how quickly she got back to work.

_Why am I staring at her, _he thought to himself.

"Jayden and Mia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ally immaturely crooned with a devious grin.

"Ally," Sensei Jayden stopped her. She got quiet, "10 push ups please."

"Aw, man," Ally got right to work.

**Three Hours Later...**

Mia was the first to leave. She had a fun time today at her work, despite seeing Jayden and Emily talk here and there. She had to remember, her and Jayden were best friends. Sometimes, it was best to keep it that way. She waited in the cold, crisp air. Even though Southern California didn't have snow during the winter time, that didn't stop the temperatures from reaching below the 50s. She thought her sweater would be enough to keep her warm. Hoping the friction would help, she used her hands and rubbed her upper arms like crazy.

It was no help.

"Do you need a jacket," a well-known voice brought her out of her thoughts. Mia turned to him, and she sheepishly nodded. Jayden rummaged through his duffel bag, and he took out his big, red sweater. He helped her put it on.

"Thanks, Jayden," she instantly became pink, since it smelled like him.

"It's no problem," he responded. There was some silence between them. "Uh, do you need a ride?"

"No, my mother's coming to get me," she answered, and she gazed at him. He had just gotten out of the shower, his hair didn't look so perfect, but he was still so good looking in her mind. "Thank you though."

"Anytime, remember," he smiled again.

A car horn sounded, and they looked up. It was Mia's mom.

Mia shifted her purse over her shoulder a bit. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Jayden," she stepped off the curb and went to the passenger's side. "Hi, Mom," she addressed with a big hug laced in.

"Hey, sweetie, the woman that gave Mia her Asian features hugged her back. "Sorry about this morning, I know I rushed out the door."

"Mom, it's okay. Tommy and Jayden were able to take me."

Her mom looked up at Jayden. "Thank you for taking Mia to school," she acknowledged.

"It's not like we wasted gas in picking her up," he softly jibbed. "It's always nice to see you Mrs. Kwan-Scott."

"Jayden, I'm your God mom. Trini is fine You call Mia's dad, Jason, so you know you can always call me Trini," she reminded him, while she placed the car in drive. "Do you need a ride home?"

"My dad's coming."

Trini nodded. "Alright, well, we should get going then."

"Yeah, we should," Mia agreed. "Bye, Jayden."

Jayden simply nodded, and he watched the unique yellow colored car zoom off. He went back on the curb and waited for his dad. He looked at his cell phone. His father wasn't usually this late. In fact, his father would come about five minutes later. He made sure to call. He hoped his father hadn't gotten hurt or forgot.

"That ride from Trini sounds so good right now," Jayden's teeth began to chatter.

An unknown car rolled into Jayden's vicinity. He ignored the car, even though, it was very nice looking. Once again, he got a hold of his father's voicemail. "Hey, uh, Dad, it's Jayden. Where are you? I'm outside of the Youth Center and it's freezing, so please hurry." He hung up the phone and waited. The nice car was still parked in front of Jayden, and he wished he had a car, so he could head home. The frigid temperature wasn't his best friend, at that moment.

"So, are you going to freeze to death all night," what sounded like his dad's voice asked him.

"Dad," he increduously asked him, and his dad exited from the driver's side.

"In the flesh," Tommy responded, and he made his way over. He watched his son's face become frozen. At least, it was stuck on shock mode. He began to laugh and handed his son the car keys. "It's an early birthday present," he figuratively presented his son with a candy red, 2007 Ford Mustang GT. There was no response out of his son, and he chuckled again. "Jayden, Jayden."

"Dad, are you serious," Jayden had to pinch himself to make sure this was real. His Dad nodded, and Jayden hugged his dad with much _oompf._ He grabbed the keys and entered the car. He started the Mustang up, and it purred like a kitten. He actually shrieked with excitement. "Oh my gosh, this only has 30 miles on it."

"It's brand new, and I drove it off the lot. All I ask is that you graduate school and keep doing what you're doing," he requested, and of course Jayden obliged. The teen didn't think that was unreasonable. "You really have earned this."

"Thanks, Dad," Jayden lightly pushed the pedal down and left the parking lot of the Youth Center. As he was driving home, he wanted to repay his dad somehow. After all, his dad gave him the greatest present. He wanted to also repay his dad for everything he's **ever** done, which included taking care of him as a single parent. He needed help on this 'project'. One name popped into his head for that.

**Mia. **


	2. The Strange Case of the Blabbermouth

**Chapter Two- The Strange Case of the Blabbermouth**

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Morning  
December 13, 2006  
1997 Falcon Lane  
Angel Grove, CA**

It was no surprise that Jayden wanted to show off his brand spanking new car. He felt it was only proper to share this asset with his closest friend, Mia. He placed his books and binder in the back of his car. Next, the young man simply made ten steps to the left of his house. His footwork was rugged, since his whole entire body was sore from last night. His dad asked about it, and Jayden answered with the first thing that came to mind, a lie. He knocked on the front door three times and waited for an answer.

He still couldn't believe what his dad did. He knew a car was coming, but this soon, that was a major surprise. He had to repay his father somehow. He wasn't sure, but with Mia's help, after all, she was the smartest teenager he knew—a definite candidate for Valedictorian, this task would be easy to accomplish. Inside, he was practically jumping for joy. This would be a Christmas to remember if planned correctly.

A shorter girl with blunt bangs happened to answer. She looked up at Jayden. Her brown eyes were curious, something he was accustomed to. This was Mia's younger sister, Sylvia. She was 13. Just like Mia, she was very intelligent. She smiled at Jayden. "Yes," she drew out the 's'.

"Hey, squirt," he affectionately called her, "where's your sister?"

"She's putting on her 'game face'," she jokingly revealed.

"Well, can you get her," he politely asked.

"Of course, are you going to come inside," she replied and stepped out of the doorway.

"Sure," he supposed that would be the best thing. He followed her inside, and he smelled the wonderful breakfast. "Is your mom cooking?"

"Duh, it's not like dad does," Sylvia answered as a matter of fact. "Mom!" She urgently requested her mother's attention.

Trini ran after she heard her child. Her daughter sounded like she was in danger. "Sylvia, what's going on," she questioned, while she used the rag slung over her shoulder to wipe off the excess mess. She noticed Jayden there. "Oh, Jayden, did you need something?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I was just hoping to take Mia to school," he responded with a cute smile.

"Of course you can. Would like to join us for breakfast? I made some breakfast burritos and banana nut scones," she offered.

Jayden eagerly agreed to the offer. He loved Mia's mom. She was almost like a surrogate mother, and he was glad that there was some type of a feminine, an adult, touch that wasn't at all creepy, in his life. It's not like his dad hadn't taken on both roles wonderfully, but his father surely didn't cook like his best friend's did. He went to the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched as another person stepped into the kitchen.

It was Mia's dad, Jason.

"Good morning, Jayden," he greeted, and he walked over to his wife. He kissed her on the lips. "Honey, you did it again," he complimented her about the hearty breakfast. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

"Thanks," she acknowledged and plated the food. "Mia, breakfast is ready," she yelled for her daughter to get her butt down there.

"So, Jayden, do you like your Christmas slash birthday gift," he asked his Godson.

When Tommy found out about Lauren's pregnancy, he appointed Jason as the Godfather. Coincidently, Jason's wife, Trini, was pregnant with Mia. It was only right for Tommy to be the Godfather to Mia as well.

Everyplace Tommy was stationed at, Jason happened to be there. The guys bonded over the same interests, hobbies, and anything else they had in common. For Tommy, Jason had become his best friend. Actually, more like brothers without the blood and DNA. When Jayden's dad left the Army first, he made sure to keep in touch, and that's what they did.

Jason, the chief of the Angel Grove Fire Department, decided to move his family closer to Tommy. He felt it was best, since his 'brother' was single, and he wanted to help in some way. The subdivision Tommy had just moved into, the houses were still being built. A unit next to Tommy was available, so Jason made sure to purchase it. The Kwan-Scott family couldn't have been any happier over this choice.

"You knew," Tommy's son incredulously wondered. He appeared to be a little dumbfounded by the inquiry.

"Of course, you seem to forget I'm your dad's best friend. He _**does**_ tell me everything," Jason countered, and he intercepted the plate from his wife.

"Seems to run in the family," Trini added as an afterthought, and she smirked a bit. She gave her daughter a plate and walked to make Jayden's. Before she did, her husband stopped her once more. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips again.

"Ew," Sylvia watched her parents in disgust, "please, I would like to eat my breakfast and keep it in my stomach." She pointed to her food with a little bit of attitude.

"One of these days, you're going to like when a guy does that to you," the matriarch of the Kwan-Scott family lightly admonished her daughter.

"I'll pass," Sylvia stood up for herself firmly.

Jayden chuckled. "Of course I love the gift, it's awesome and totally unexpected," he honestly answered. "When dad first talked about it, I thought he was gonna get it like, later, you know, closer to my birthday or after my birthday. I didn't expect to receive it last night when I did."

The sole male in the Kwan-Scott family nodded in concurrence with the thoughts of his Godson. "Hey, your dad felt it was only right. Some teenagers are able to get their cars when they are 16, and you are turning 18 on the 25th of this month, it was just that time," he clarified with a smile.

"Have you guys thought about giving one to Mia," he asked on his best friend's behalf.

"We have," Jason responded, and then he addressed why he hasn't. "However, Mia's not like other kids."

"She wants to wait, citing when she graduated she would like to receive a car as her graduation present," Trini interjected with pride. Her eldest daughter definitely got her brains, and she knew she wasn't as impulsive as the average teenage girl. That caused her to smile once again.

"Speaking of Mia, where is she," Sylvia queried everyone in the room.

The three oldest people nodded the same sentiment.

Jason got out of his chair and headed to the staircase. "Mia, breakfast," he yelled again. He waited for her.

Mia descended the steps. She was wearing a jean jacket with a pink shirt underneath. Her neck was adorned with a plain black scarf, and she had on form fitting blue jeans. To complete the look, her feet were decorated with beige, Ugg boots. She smiled at her dad. "Sorry, I was finishing up some homework," she apologized for coming down so late. She should've finished her homework last night, but she spent all night thinking about the sparring match between her and Jayden. She wasn't sure what to think of it, but she couldn't exactly forget it. Another thing, she wanted to ask her best friend about not having a mother. They talked about everything, well almost everything, but he kept this on the hush-hush. It was like he was ashamed of the topic.

"Is everything alright," her father asked.

"Yup." The teen walked into the kitchen. She blushed at Jayden's presence. "Jayden, what are you doing here?"

Jayden faked being hurt. "Is that any way to greet your best friend," he repeated her question from the prior day.

She mocked glared at him. "Of course not," she replied, and she took her plate and sat with everyone else. "Thanks for the breakfast," she thanked her mother.

"Your welcome," Trini said.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you needed a ride to school," he flashed his shiny car keys at her.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, and she became ecstatic in her seat. "Are you serious?" She looked at them in awe. "Wow."

"Yeah, dad gave me a car as an early birthday present," he elaborated, and he took the last bite of his scone. "So, would you like the ride?"

"Of course," she replied, and then she looked at her parents. "If that's okay with you two."

Jason and Trini nodded. They were glad their daughter wanted their approval. Other girls would've taken the chance without a second thought.

"Yes," Jason faced Jayden. "Let me see your license and registration."

"Dad," Mia complained, and she used her eyes to apologize to her best friend.

"Mia, it's okay," the karate instructor laughed. He took out his wallet and handed it over. He watched as Mia's dad pretended he was examining it, and he got it back. "See," he made sure to calm his best friend's fears down.

"That was so embarrassing," Mia murmured to herself and around a mouthful of food.

Pretty soon everyone in the room was done with their breakfast.

Trini made sure to make a to-go plate, so Jayden could give it to his dad. Jayden nodded in appreciation, and he stood up. He forgot how tense his muscles were. He made short steps, as he tried to stretch them out. Inside, he prayed that his Godfather wouldn't bring up why he was practically staggering out of there. He would be mortified.

"What happened to you," Sylvia began to giggle; she hadn't paid too much attention earlier it seemed.

"Sylvia," Trini sternly called for her daughter, "go get your things. I'm taking you to school in a few minutes."

"It's not my fault he's walking like someone beat the crap out of him," she stomped up the stairs.

Jason smirked. "Alright, what happened," he asked.

Mia and Jayden looked between each other. Trini noted this exchange.

"Nothing," the younger Oliver replied, "I must've pulled a muscle while training," he lied. He wasn't ready to admit that Mia had kicked his butt out of this world.

"Uh, huh, and we're supposed to believe that," Trini didn't believe them. Her eyes stayed on them.

"Aw, Mom," Mia knew she couldn't get away with anything. She sighed. "Jayden and I sparred yesterday."

Jason and Trini gazed at each other. The two of them had a hint of a smile on their faces, but they didn't say anything. They opened the door. Mia's parents watched as Jayden and Mia got in the brand new Mustang. They looked to see if Tommy was still there, but he wasn't. Once their daughter and Godson left, they spoke to each other.

"Do you remember how you got me," Jason questioned his wife.

"Of course, I kicked your ass," Trini reminisced about the day. She triumphantly nodded at her husband, who still got red about it. "You know you love me."

"With all my heart," he seriously replied, and he brought his wife as close as he could to him. Their mouths became lovingly fused together.

Their youngest daughter walked down the stairs. "That does it, I'm getting a ride from Jayden now on," she muttered.

**Xxxxx**

**Five Minutes Later  
On Their Way to School**

"So, what do you think," the one, who just got a car, broke the silence. Usually, she would be talking, and he couldn't keep up. This was really the opposite of what he was used to.

Mia had been thinking of how to bring up the subject of his mom. She hadn't realized she had been mute. "Sorry, Jayden, what was that," she responded with her own question.

Jayden questioningly gazed at her for a second and looked back on the road. "What do you think about the car?"

"Oh, it's very nice. Your dad did good," she answered with a smile.

"He did, huh," Jayden agreed, and then he spoke about what was on his mind. "What do you think I should get my dad?"

Mia shrugged; she didn't have a clue. Tommy was kind of mysterious in her eyes. He seemed to be a private guy, so she didn't know how to answer that. "A new tie?" Her crush shook his head. "Wallet, cologne, a new shirt," each idea was shot down. She frowned at Jayden. "Well, what idea have you come up with?" It's obvious nothing had came to his mind, so why was he asking her like she knew. "That's what I thought," she acrimoniously shot back.

Jayden smiled under his breath. "You're the girl, aren't you supposed to be good with this stuff?"

"That's _your_ dad, haven't you thought of something?"

"Not really," a deep breath exited his mouth. This was going to be harder than he thought. He flicked his signal lever up, so he could turn into the parking lot for school. He gazed at the clock. There was still enough time to give his father the breakfast Mia's mom had made.

With that somewhat settled, Mia inquired about his personal life. "Jayden, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Answer honestly, okay."

"I will."

She mustered the courage. "How do you really feel about not having a mom?"

Jayden abruptly stopped the car. There were several honks from other cars around him. He cursed, and then he placed his foot on the right pedal. He found a parking spot and parked. He turned his car off, and he faced Mia. "What, where did that come from?"

"Well, you've never talked about your mom, and I was just wondering."

"Mia, you know I've never really met my mom. I mean, I know I had to of had one. She carried me for nine months, but she died after she had just given birth to me," he indifferently responded. It wasn't that he was completely heartless about the situation, but he had accepted it. He didn't know what else there was to do.

"I know," she apologetically countered, "but, come on, haven't you ever thought how different your life would be if you had one. I mean," she was really digging deep into his mind and heart, "all your life, it really has been you and your dad. Yeah, you had my mom, but that was like a decade later. Hasn't your dad ever thought about dating? He had to have wanted you to have a mom. I'm not saying he's trying to replace the memory of your mother, but since she isn't living, I wouldn't think your mom would just want it to be you and your dad," she rambled, and she was almost feeling stupid about bringing this up. She knew she blurted out the question, and she was blabbing and being inconsiderate. "Jayden, I'm sorry."

He thought about her words, and he couldn't believe how helpful Mia really was. Her curiosity sparked something inside of him. As of that moment, he was thankful to have her in his life. She was right about one thing, and he knew just what to get his dad now. His dad had been single for awhile, and he would hate to let that continue. His dad deserved to have a relationship, not just a relationship, a wife. He snapped his fingers together. "Mia, you're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"You are right! I need a mother," he ran with the idea, while Mia didn't see where he was going with this.

"Jay, are you okay," she questioned his sudden enthusiasm. This was out the blue. Her best friend never got this excited. Of course he got excited over a car, but talking about his deceased mother and setting his dad up, this was new to her.

"Better than okay, now," he replied, and they exited the car. Jayden waited for her, as she walked around. They headed towards the school. "I don't know what's going to happen when I leave for the military," he began.

"Don't remind me," Mia sadly stated. She believed she would miss him way too much.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, with me leaving, I would hate to leave my father alone," he started, and he hoped Mia would see where he was going with this. He continued, "It makes sense, _we _should set my father up with someone."

"Huh, we," Mia couldn't believe this. "Who's this we?"

"Oh, Mia, come on, we should find my dad a wife," he wished for her to go along.

"A wife," she repeated the ludicrous thought. "Jayden, I didn't beat you up too hard, did I?"

Jayden squinted his eyes and his nose scrunched at the same time. She giggled at his expression. "You did not beat me up," he lied to her. His body movements told the truth though.

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," he tightly said, and he got them back on track. They stopped in the middle of quad, just a few feet of Emily. The petite blonde watched the two talk. "Mia, my only _wish_ is for my father to be happy. If he got married, he would be. He wouldn't be so lonely when I'm gone."

"Let me get this straight," she took a deep breath, "you want to find your dad a wife?"

"Yes, and I'm sure we can. Think about it, if we are finding her, then with the two of us, we can see if she's mother material," he rationalized. "It's perfect!" This was turning out better than he thought.

"You must've knocked your head on something," she examined him, and she wondered if he needed a trip to the looney bin.

"No, not at all," he countered, still oblivious to the fact that a pair of eyes were on them. "Mia, you gotta help me," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are my best friend, and I can't do this without you." Maybe, he should've paid attention to his surroundings better, but it probably still wouldn't have stopped him from trying to convince Mia to help him. He was positive he would fail this 'mission' without her.

Mia became putty, as his hands stayed on her shoulders. Plus, with the way he looked, his lips pouting a bit, his deep, blue eyes staring into her doe, brown ones. She knew she couldn't say no. "Fine," she was probably going to regret this, but then again, this would allow her to spend more time with him. That was the definite upside.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," he kept saying over and over with exhilaration.

Emily angrily grabbed her stuff and walked to class. Her hypothesis was turning out to be correct.

The bell rang, and the two best friends walked to their class. Jayden held the utmost confidence this would work out; his dad wouldn't see this coming, but he would be happy for the rest of his life. Mia had mixed emotions about this.

She had no clue what she was getting herself into.

**Xxxxx**

**That Same Day  
823 Inquiris Blvd.  
BELLA  
Reefside, CA**

A woman in her late 30s was busy in her office. She was working on her monthly reconciliation with the bank. She had three open accounts to make sure the restaurant she shared with her best friend was financially in order. One account, she used to pay the vendors. For example, the ones that would deliver the drinks, the food, and so on. A second one kept the money that she would pay her workers from. And the third, would be for the miscellaneous stuff. She overlooked all the bills and felt a little bogged down. She picked up her telephone and dialed three digits, 1-4-6.

"_This is Haley_," her best friend in the whole entire world promptly answered.

"Hales," she had been calling her that for years, "I need you in my office, the numbers aren't coming out right."

"_I'll be right over_."

In just a few seconds, Haley, a pretty red head, wearing her bohemian take on the classic, black dress stepped inside. She found the free chair and sat next to the woman, who had spent the past hour trying to balance everything. She looked at the numbers, grabbed the calculator, having memorized the numeric contraption, she didn't even take a single look, and she worked through. Her friend watched, in amazement at this.

"And, just one moment," Haley plugged in the last figures, "voila," she achieved what her friend couldn't.

"Bitch," the woman playfully cursed at her.

The red head smiled and patted herself on the back. "Kim, come on, you should've known better," she innocently rebuked.

Kimberly Ann Hart nodded. When it came to their business, she had a slight control issue. This was like her second child, and she wanted to make sure everything was in order. It wasn't her fault she was conditioned like this, but she knew sometimes she had to let the reigns go.

At least, she had Haley on her side.

Haley and Kim met about twenty years ago. The two entered the prestigious Cordon Bleu Culinary school. They were partners for the segment on baked goods. Together, they were able to come up with an award winning, not so award winning, but at the very least, they earned an 'A', recipe. The duo had made the most scrumptious strawberry and kiwi tart. From there, the two were nearly inseparable. Five years after they became acquainted with one another, they traveled to Italy. It was one of their dreams to travel in and around that country and have the most extravagant dining experience known to man. Not to mention, on a whim, the two stayed there for two years harnessing a talent for making home cooked Italian food. Finally, the two came back to the states, and they decided to go into business together.

It took them awhile to get the lenders, their finances in order, but it happened. Their restaurant, **Bella,** was eventually born. Their business was definitely booming, and they were catering to the elite. There wasn't a single business man or woman or attorney, of either gender, or any other person of a high paying profession that hadn't stepped one foot inside of their place. The two were proud of what they had accomplished. Also, they had an active role in their restaurant. In addition to their administrative duties, the two would walk around, delivering the piping hot and very delicious meals, or they would pour the chef's choice wine. That's what made this establishment more homey. They wouldn't let it be otherwise.

"Well, now that that's done," Kim commented while hole punching all the receipts and copies of invoices, "why don't we go out there?"

"Sure, why not," Haley supposed that would be best. Before she could go though, her cell phone rang. She pressed the green telephone button. "This is Haley Cranston," she professionally addressed the caller with her married name. Her maiden name was Ziktor, but understandably, she took her husband's name.

"_How I miss you so_," her husband, Billy, said first, and he smiled, which was instantly picked up by his wife. Her heart fluttered. She had been with her husband for awhile now. Their relationship started a little unconventional. It was an online thing, and then, they finally met. Whatever chemistry they had online carried over when they met face to face. At first, Kim thought Billy could be one of those lunatic, psycho killers, but she was glad it worked out for Haley. "_Uh, listen, what are you and Kim doing after work?_"

"Nothing that I know of, why," Haley's voice grew, and Kim became concerned.

"_Well, there's this guy from work. Single, smart, is just getting out of a relationship, but he's open to meeting someone new, and well, I spoke of Kim_," he disclosed.

"Go on," she egged her husband, which tipped her friend off.

Kim's arms furiously flailed everywhere. She picked up on what their talk was about. "No, no, no," she sternly reprimanded her best friend. She loved her best friends to death, but that still didn't mean they could play cupid on a daily basis. "I'm not doing this. I'm not going along with this. If you know what's good for you, then you wouldn't put me through this!" She put her arms over her chest and blew out an angry filled breath.

"_And he's interested. Why don't we all go out for say a nightcap_," he suggested, unbeknownst to Kim's adamant objection.

"Honey, I think that's a wonderful idea," Haley thought this would do her best friend some good, and she was powerfully shoved by Kim. Her body hit the wooden, rectangular desk before her, and that caused her fingers to become slightly unattached to the phone.

Kim utilized this opportunity. Her and Haley were then engaged in a heated battle for the telephone.

Billy overheard the scuffle in the background. "_Haley, Haley_," he hoped everything was okay.

The lovely Red head was able to bypass her business partner's insane hand movements. "Billy, I'm here," she breathlessly spoke up. "Kim, stop, you are acting ridiculous."

"I don't need my two friends setting me up with anyone. That's what's ridiculous," she angrily countered, and she wanted to smack Haley and castrate Billy, at this very moment.

"_Is everything okay_," Billy had to make sure.

"Everything's fine," Kim and Haley simultaneously hissed while fire raged within their brown eyes. The two females participated in a heated showdown.

"Kim, you are overreacting," she didn't understand this.

"Haley, you have to know I'm thinking about the well being of Ava," Kim, who had been divorced for the past five years, spoke of her 14 year old daughter. She knew her friends were trying to get her back in the dating scene, but she just couldn't and wouldn't do that to her child. Not only that, but Kim still couldn't get the one person that's been on her mind for so long out. She had yet to open up about that, and she knew time was ticking away. She sighed, maybe it was time to reveal the truth to her business partner. "Listen, tell Billy you'll call him back. I wanna tell you something."

Her 'sister's' face, body language, the tone of her voice, Haley knew she was serious. She nodded and backed away from Kim. "Babe, let me call you back. I need to talk to Kim," she let him down.

"I_s everything okay_," he asked again.

"Yup, I love you," Mrs. Cranston declared, and after she heard him say the same, she ended the call. Again, the two women took their seats. They became calm. "What do you wanna tell me?"

The other woman didn't know where to start. She supposed from the beginning of her sophomore year. The tall, handsome senior with dark features. The same man that would sometimes enter her dreams at night, the same guy she had spontaneously lost her virginity to, and the same guy that had callously broken up with her through a letter. A letter she still kept hidden within her house. Each time Kim read that letter, she memorized that damn thing, but she still looked over the contents, she felt hopeless and clueless to why she couldn't let go. They hadn't seen each other in more than two decades. Too many seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years have passed by. How could she not think he's married and with kids. How dare she want to be a homewrecker, and want to spend one more time with him, then she'd be able to move on.

Maybe, she was a fool to think she still had a chance like that.

"I don't like your look," her 'sister' wanted her to speak about whatever was on her mind.

"Now, this may sound crazy, and I know you're going to get mad that I haven't told this to you. You know everything about me," Kim tentatively started. She meekly smiled at Haley, who appeared to be engrossed already. "There's this guy from high school. We met, and I was not at all impressed," she blabbered and went back to that day.

**(Flashback)**

_It was after my mom moved us to Angel Grove. With the divorce between her and my dad, she decided to move us near her parents. Well, anyways, so she enrolled me at the best high school in the city, their namesake, Angel Grove High. My first __period class of my sophomore year was cooking. I've always had a knack for it, but remember, my passion was gymnastics. Okay, more on that later. Mrs. Appleby was the teacher, a round, older woman, who always wore 80s style blush with bright red lips that would stick to her teeth. _

_The desks were two to a seat, and I took the closest one I could find. It was all the way in the back, and yes, I was too nervous to move towards the front. Being new, I was a little awkward, and I wasn't sure what to expect. Part of me was jealous of the teens in there already. They all seemed to know each other, so I really had no one to talk to. Not only that, but the class was comprised of all grades—freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. _

_It was ten minutes after the bell rang, and a man entered the class. There were two other guys while the rest were female, and he looked around, a little embarrassed that he entered when he did, I suppose. _

"_Mr. Thomas James Oliver, seems we meet again and under the same circumstances," the round teacher welcomed the man in a less than normal way. _

"_Sorry, Mrs. Appleby," he sang his apology. "Am I late?"_

_The class minus me laughed at his oblivious inquiry. _

_I simply took his appearance in. He seemed rugged, but with his long hair and full eyelashes he also seemed to be too pretty, almost **handsome.** It was still summer, so he wore a plaid, white, black, green shirt with the sleeves cut off, but there was a hood, and he had on what looked like black track pants and some shoes. It was the worst ensemble I could've thought of for the first day of school, yet the teen girls in there were practically drooling all over their desks, thinking that he was a rockstar or something. It was ridiculous, and I just didn't get it. _

"_Tommy," he was called by his nickname, "take a seat."_

_He surveyed the room, and there was only one spot left—next to me. _

"_Can I sit here," he acted like he needed my permission. It bothered me. _

"_Whatever," I didn't stare at him, like I would let him have that kind of gratification. _

_He sat, and the teacher outlined the year's assignments. Cook this, bake that, blah, blah, blah. That one had a mouth on her alright, and even with the syllabus, I still had to take extra notes. I briefly gazed at the one sitting next to me. He didn't appear to look fazed by the abundance of information. Maybe, he just looked that way, so he could ignore the girls clamoring to get his attention. He must've been a Greek God, since numbers were passed over like goblets of ambrosia. I shook my head, yet it was an amusing sight. _

_Jarred out of my thoughts, she dropped the most appalling news. _

"_These tables are set accordingly, and I will mark this as your seating arrangement for the year. Whoever you are sitting next to, will be your partner all year. Good luck ladies and gentlemen, depending on how well you guys work and how creative you and your teammate will be; that will dictate your grade," she revealed what I felt like was a bombshell. _

_So, ew, like really, I had to work with this long haired grease monkey, who probably acted like Rico Suave, and he would be tardy, and all of that crap, uh, no, I just knew I was done for.** F** would literally be on each examination. All in all, I feared the outcome. _

_A month into the school year, Tommy came habitually late. He hardly spoke to me too, which made our 'partnership' not at all idyllic. Our first presentation, we had to make a dish that symbolized our teamwork, kind of odd, but then again, Mrs. Appleby was far from the usual teacher. She was like the fun best friend. _

"_We should meet after school," I suggested, since we had some free time. _

"_I have work," he retorted. It wasn't rude; it was straight to the point. _

"_Well, it's not like you work all night," I stubbornly countered. "If you think, I am willing to get anything lower than an 'A', for goodness sake, this is cooking, you are sadly mistaken."_

_He flashed a megawatt smile. "Aren't you cute," he tapped my nose with his burly index finger. I rolled him eyes at him; he was treating me like a child. "Well, are you sure you can stay out late? Not trying to be rude, but I don't wanna keep your mommy and daddy waiting up all night," he winked. _

"_What's that supposed to mean," I grew tired of him already. We hardly said a single word to each other, 'hi', 'bye', and the one conversation we were engaged in, he thought he could have his way with me. _

"_Well, your two grades younger than me, aren't you?"_

"_I'm a sophomore," I answered. _

"_And I'm a senior; look, school is probably important to you-"_

"_It's not important to you," I interjected pointedly. _

"_It is, if you can let me finish-" _

"_Then, why would you start with that," I asked him; he really didn't make any sense. _

_He tautly, but warmly smiled at me. "Alright, if you really wanna start on this project, like tonight, then just come with me to work," he offered, which caused me to become a little surprised. _

"_Won't, like, your, um, boss be a little... upset with me being there?"_

"_No, uh, like, he like, won't be," he smartly replied, and I glared at him for the second time. I felt his finger touch my nose once more. "Cute, very cute, a little immature, but cute."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, give me the address," I demanded and shoved a piece of paper and pen towards him. _

"_I'll take you," he dismissed the tools in front of him. _

_The bell rang, signaling the end of class. We started to get our stuff together. _

"_Who says I'll go in a car with you," I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed him out. I trailed his ass, and I hated the thoughts of how scrumptious I found it to be. "Hello," I tried to get his attention, while maneuvering my petite body away from the students going opposite of my direction._

"_Meet me at my car, it's a Red Camaro on the east end of campus," he yelled back, as he moved through the crowd faster than I did. _

_What if there were other Red Camaros on the east end of campus, I instantly thought about his broad instructions. He, then, disappeared, and I was there to think about what to do next. To be honest, I dreaded to meet with him. There was something about him that bothered me, but I knew I shouldn't let that get in the way of me receiving a mark. _

_That same day, I exited my last class. I followed his directions, and well, how about that, there was only one Red Camaro in the parking lot. The car was really sleek, and it was probably fast and furious. At that moment, I knew I was about to encounter the most exciting thing to happen to me like ever. However, I wouldn't let him know that. _

_**I'm no groupie. **_

_I waited by his car for what seemed like ever. I kept looking to the left and right, and he was nowhere to be seen. It would take another ten minutes before I would see him, and he was walking out of school with another girl. A girl I had never seen before. Okay, so I didn't apply myself, like I didn't go out and meet people. At that time, it was just not me, so sue me! She was blonde, probably blue eyed too, and she had legs as long as the circumference of the Earth. They parted ways, but she gave him the longest and sexual hug. Her arms slid across his chest, as if she didn't want to be without him. _

_Part of me became jealous. _

_So, he jogged up to me. _

"_Sorry I'm late," he relayed, and he opened up my passenger side door. I quirked a brow, since I could've done that myself. Nonetheless, I entered his car, and **his** scent filled my senses—a good scent. _

"_It's okay."_

_In silence, we drove to the destination. It was in downtown, and he parked right outside of the compound. I was surprised. _

"_A nursing home," my interest piqued. _

"_Yeah," he nodded, and he turned his car off, "the elderly do enjoy some karate, you know."_

"_Karate?"_

"_I'm a black belt," he started, while he tightened his ponytail, "I come here, and I'm like their physical instructor. Instead of using those dumb weights and stretchy bands, I figured teaching them some Tai Chi, and even a little bit of martial arts would do the same," he finished, and he glanced at me. "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded this time. "Sorry, I just never took you for the type to do something like this," I motioned the air around me. _

"_Something like what?"_

"_The nursing home, teaching the elders, and martial arts, that never crossed my mind. Doesn't a martial artist have to have a lot of discipline, order, and be on time?"_

"_Oh, so you caught that I'm late a lot?"_

"_And a little forgetful," we both smiled at that and there was even a laugh laced in. I got lost in his eyes, and he did the same. There was more to Tommy than even I knew. I shouldn't have judged him. Then, I realized, I was staring too hard at him. I felt like a lovesick puppy. "Well, I don't want you to be late."_

"_Huh, uh, right," he modestly smoothed his hair and clothes. He exited the car, and he popped the trunk. _

_I followed suit, and we headed inside with him. The staff, the residents of the facility, their faces lit up like a Christmas tree, once he made his presence. Tommy hugged the women, while he shook hands with the men. His shift started at four and it would last until eight. Each session lasted about 45 minutes. _

"_Alright, Kim, just follow what I do," he educated, but I had some tricks up my sleeve. _

"_We're gonna have a good class today, aren't we," he revved up the patients, and I examined their expressions. They were excited, lively, and they couldn't wait for him to start. "We have a new student, her name is Kimberly," he introduced me. I waved at all of the attendees. "Let's start with some punches," he began to fluidly move. _

_His moves weren't so hard to follow, but I scolded myself for thinking otherwise. Fifty minutes later, he grabbed a towel. He definitely worked everyone out including me. _

"_So, what did you think," he wanted my opinion. _

"_Eh," I answered, and he frowned at me. I laughed at his expression, and I went to the farthest part of the room. I made sure to have enough room. I ran forward, and I initiated three cartwheels, a double full twist, into another cartwheel, and ended with a round off front handspring. When I landed, I positioned my arms high in the air with pride. I twisted to see Tommy, and I would have to say he was mildly impressed with me. _

_The other occupants in the room clapped for me. I accepted their compliments. One grandpa, Tommy called him Grandpa Z, shuffled to where I was. With interest, the tai chi teacher trailed him. Both guys stopped near me, and Grandpa cryptically spoke. _

"_Agile and graceful, you move like a Crane, not to mention you are very **Beautiful,"** I smiled in appreciation, and I could see a tinge of green wash over Tommy's face. "And Thomas, I believe the falcon has met his mate, but both have other goals, ambitions, and a separation will occur. Love will conquer, and the two birds will soar as one." Before either of us could question what he was talking about, the elderly wise man walked away. _

"_What did he mean," I asked, although, I didn't know it at the time, Grandpa Z must've been foreshadowing the future. It was sad to know he died a few months later. There was no definite cause, other than the fact he died in peace and with a smile on his face. The oddest part would have to be, on the corner of his nightstand, a crane and falcon flying around each other and going in opposite directions, only to meet in the middle kind of painting. _

"_I don't know, but we should probably get started on this project. It's getting late," he responded, and the dread was surfacing in both of us. _

_I could've stayed with Tommy all night that day. _

_Eventually, the relationship between him and I changed into a romantic one. We began to see each other, and well, we fell in love. We spent day in and day out together. Going to the movies, I taught him some gymnastics, he engaged me in sparring matches, we cooked, did homework together, talked on the phone until it was time to go to school, and when I became heavily involved in gymnastics at school, he came to **all** of my meets. It was him that encouraged I should try for the Pan Globals, since a stint there would more than likely lead to the Olympics. He helped me to become stronger, more outgoing, even more confident. He was my first, serious relationship. _

_My mother naturally disapproved of the long haired man, who she felt was changing me. I stood up to her, and Tommy came by the house to have a talk with her. In no way was he trying to harm me, he confessed that he was the happiest when he had me by his side. If that was a crime, then he should be hauled to jail that day. It wasn't illegal though, if anything, the crime would be to keep us away from each other. Eventually, my mother warmed up to Tommy. She recognized him for him. Admitting she was jealous of how I found a man to love me, since her marriage ended in a mess, I completely understood her hesitancy on my relationship. _

_Prom came around, and Tommy asked for my accompaniment. I readily agreed and was dressed in the most gorgeous pink, taffeta, halter dress, matching pumps, enough mascara to compliment my eyes, a bronzed face, and my hair was in a curled updo. To compliment me, he had on a 'penguin suit' with a pink cummerbund and a pink rose in his jacket pocket. My corsage was a beautiful white rose with pink baby's breath. I didn't think there was such a thing as pink baby's breath, but it was dazzling to see. I kept that damn momento until it wilted to brown, black nothingness. It was at prom that Tommy admitted his plans for after high school. I walked out of the convention center in tears over his decision, and he caught up to me. All I wanted to do was punch him for this choice; he did this behind my back, and it hurt to know he couldn't tell me the truth. I demanded Tommy take me back to my home, which he did. Coincidentally, my mom wasn't there; she had gone to the casino with friends and would be back in the morning. _

"_It hurts to know you couldn't have given me the heads up," I cried, knowing we wouldn't be together. "It's hard enough to know I wouldn't see you everyday like I used to, hell, you are graduating, but the fact you won't be in the same city, state, and will probably be traveling; that's what I won't be able to handle."_

"_Kim, you are strong, but I've been wanting to do something that would help this country. It's not like I can be a superhero or something. This is the closest," he tried to get me to calm down, but he couldn't. _

"_No! You've been playing superhero in your own way," I shouted to get it through his thick head. He did help at the retirement home, he participated in adopt a child for a day, and he used his talents at the local elementary schools. The demonstrations he did, the kids were in awe. In those days there was a 10% increase in the enrollment for martial arts schools. Those kids were probably using their anger for the better and not the worse. "People in the army, they can die, they don't come back the same, and what about **us**?"_

"_There can still be an us," he firmly reminded me, "I have never felt this way about another person. It's kind of scary to know I feel this way. I love you so much, and you don't seem to see that."_

"_You don't love me. You are leaving me," I forcefully yelled to try and get my point across. _

_He got out of my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want him touching me. I hated him. He was just like my dad, leaving when he didn't need to. _

"_It's not forever," he promised, but I still didn't want that. "Please, understand where I'm coming from."_

"_Why do you need to leave, huh? You want to be with someone else, you wanna meet someone else, you are embarrassed to be with me, let me know, so we can break up right now," I fired the questions that pained me to ask. I wiped my tears, wiped my nose, and I earnestly stared at him. "How can we keep this up," I questioned. _

_He cupped my face, and it was with so much love, tenderness, I just couldn't believe how much he cared about me. He brought me in for a fiery kiss, and I reciprocated. Eventually, our clothes were discarded, and for the first time, we made love. It was the most wonderful experience I had ever encountered, and it was in the heat of the moment, but I was glad it happened with him. _

_Sadly, there was no way around the enlistment, we spent our last days together as if he wasn't leaving. That summer, he left, with my heart in his possession, for the army. _

**(End Flashback)**

The co-owner of Bella still had tears in her eyes after she spoke of her first relationship. She gulped down the rest of them, and Haley handed over a tissue. Kim nodded in gratitude, and she continued. "Things were fine between him and I. We corresponded, even talked over the phone. It wasn't until the last letter around winter time, when Tommy let me go. He sent a letter, breaking it off with me, and I believe I blubbered like a baby for months," she winced at the hurtful memories.

For the story, the red head kept quiet. She had to wrap her head around this, and she shouldn't judge Kim on holding onto him for so long. It was obvious her best friend was very much in love with this guy, to this day, and why her marriage to Ava's father didn't work out. She was in love with another man, which she found crazy. Part of Haley was upset to not know about this relationship Kim had. The two talked about everything, and why was Tommy kept on the down low?

"Why didn't you tell me," her 'sister' asked.

"I thought I was over him. When I met Damien," she spoke of her ex-husband, "I thought he could replace that void. And I tried, I tried so hard to make it work, not for my sake, but for our daughter's. On the other hand, my heart was still with another man, and that's probably what drove Damien into another woman's fucking arms!"

"Still doesn't explain why I couldn't have known," Haley probed her even more.

Kim with a tear streaked face faced her. "I didn't want you to know, since it was probably silly of me to hold onto him. It's been almost two decades. There's a lot that could happen during that time. I should be over him, right?" Curious as to why Haley all of a sudden shook her head, she questioned it. "Huh?"

"It makes sense that's all," the brains behind Bella explained. "Kim, you loved Ava's dad, but only because you shared a child with him. I have two children with Billy, but I love him with my heart _and_ soul as well. Just because two people have a child together, it doesn't mean they need to get married. Damien and you had what I call a marriage of convenience. Though, your heart wasn't completely his. This Tommy guy must really be a catch, if up to this time you still think about him."

"He is, but the letter, it was so heartless. Why would he do that?"

"Why does that sky have to be blue," the other woman countered, while she began to place the binder full of bank statements away. "That's a question you may never have an answer to, but I believe you will get an answer to your question if you look for Tommy and talk to him."

"Are you fucking nuts," Kim couldn't believe her idea.

"Look, are you going to keep thinking the 'what if', or are you going to get yourself some damn answers? You need to get inside of his mind, and see what he was thinking when he decided to end it. I have my speculations, but then again, I haven't met the guy to know if that's the truth," Haley thoughtfully answered, and she held out her arms for Kim.

The brunette walked into her rock's arms and continually pouted. "It's scary though, and I don't want to drag my daughter into this."

"You won't have to. Whenever you are ready," Haley let go, and she got out Kim's secret stash of makeup, "you'll decide when to find and talk to Tommy." She fixed all of the makeup mistakes. "Ava doesn't have to know a single thing about it, until you two get married."

"Yeah, right, he might be married right now," Kim argued.

"Why would you say it like that?"

"Well, you know, he has a big," the former gymnast widened her hands away from each other.

Haley laughed. "Bet you it's not as big as Billy's," she dared with a smile.

"Oh, it's bigger."

Again, the other co-owner giggled. After the refreshing makeup session was done, she placed everything back in its spot. She wrapped an arm around Kim. "You are a mess, a hot mess, but a mess either way. Kim, everything will work out," she encouraged. They walked out of the door, so they could help in the front.

As they headed to the front of the restaurant, Kim hoped her best friend was right. She really would like to see Tommy once more. This would give her come closure, and a better understanding of why he had done what he did. The thought of him possibly being single hadn't crossed her mind. Honestly, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if that was the case.


	3. Chapter 3- Missing Pink

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I've enjoye writing it, and I like how the relationships are progressing between everyone. It's different to see Jayden as Tommy's son, but I like, actually, I love it. =)

**Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as my sons and I are.  
PS: They pretty much are; they each got the new Megaforce Megazord. I can't lie, I'm excited about it too. LOl. **

**Chapter Three- Missing Pink**

**Xxxxx**

**Saturday  
****December 15, 2006  
986 Percy Way  
****Angel Grove, CA**

Jayden waltzed right up to the counter, and he needed Mia's advice. Today, he decided it was time to ask out the girl of his dreams to the high school, winter dance. There was a lot of coaxing from Kevin. The hopeful for the Army's nerves were all over the place and indecisive. One minute, he was going to ask her. The next minute, the confidence disappeared, leaving no trace like it was never there. Since Mia was already helping him with finding a wife for his father, then this shouldn't be any different.

Of course, that was in his mind.

Mia, on the other hand, was thinking of backing out of the plan her and Jayden had conjured up earlier in the week. She loved her best friend, don't get her wrong, but she loved him more than a best friend should. There was something about Jayden's mysteriousness, the fact that he kept cool under any distressing situation, how selfless he was towards others, and the fact that he was of model good looks. She would be lying if she hadn't thought Dr. Oliver, Jayden's father, was a good looking guy. Jayden had to get his looks from somewhere. She giggled in a sheepish way. Still, she knew her feelings for Jayden would amplify even more if they spent more hours together. She should've found the courage to say no.

Immediately, she straightened up. Jayden was right in front of her.

"Hey, Jay, what are you doing here," she asked, since his classes were only Monday thru Friday. She worked almost everyday of the week. Sundays were her off days. Her body hovered over the counter, as she rested on it and spoke to him.

"Just meeting my dad and well, your dad too," he answered for her, and he requested for a protein strawberry smoothie with flax seed.

She headed towards the blender and added the pre-measured ingredients to the blender. Once it was completed, she walked back to him. "My dad is coming as well," that was surprising to her. "Why's my dad coming?"

He took a long sip, and Mia's eyebrow rose. "They're going to workout and spar, duh," answered Jayden with a funny face. "Mia, come on, you should've known that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mia playfully retorted, "it makes sense. Your dad's body is pretty good for an old guy, and my dad has to maintain his muscle as well. He is the chief firefighter," she figured.

"My father does have a pretty good body for an old guy, but you don't have to remind me," he was kind of disgusted with her opinion. "Anyways," he shook his mind, all the while trying to wrap his head around thinking his best friend thought his dad was 'hot', "I need your help with something."

She stopped wiping down the counter and listened. "What do you need," she questioned and gave him her undivided attention.

He was going to answer, but he couldn't. Emily happily bounced inside of this place. She had on her yellow leotard, black yoga pants to go over the bottom of her leotard, and ballet flats. Her yellow tote was over her left shoulder, and she brightly smiled at everyone she came in contact with. Her bubbly personality caught his attention from the first beginning of the school year.

It was the first day of school, and she asked him for directions to a certain part of campus. He gladly showed her the way, even if it meant him being late. Luckily for him, the two ended up having two classes together. Each time he's talked to her, gotten to know a little fact about her, he couldn't believe how much he actually liked her. The first person to know was Kevin, then he opened up to Mia.

Unlike his best friend, who was happy for him, Mia became seemingly unaccommodating. It was highly unlike her. His best friend held the most gentlest soul and spirit, and she was like a big sister. Super caring, sweet, pretty inside and out, that was his best friend. And now with knowing she was a formidable opponent on the mat, he couldn't believe she could really do it all. He was amazed by her.

Jayden caught himself; he had been catching himself thinking about his best friend a lot. In addition, it wasn't like how he usually thought of her. He was seeing her in the same light as, well, as Emily. This was shocking to him, but he attributed this new found admiration for her because she could spar. The thought of liking her as more than a friend, that was just wrong to him.

"Jay, Jayden," she poked his shoulder to capture his attention. He wasn't listening to her, and he seemed to be in deep thought. "Hmm," she thought about how to get him to listen to her. "JAYDEN CHRISTOPHER SHIBA-OLIVER!"

"Huh, what," he almost fell out of his seat with how loud her voice rose. "What's going on?"

"You became quiet all of a sudden," she updated, kind of curious as to why he, lately, looked to be in thought. "What did you need?"

"Well, you know about my crush on Emily," he opened up, and her 5'7", fit body filled with dismay. She knew where this was headed, she really didn't want to listen, and in all reality, she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from how much he was about to gush about the object of his eye. "I think it's time I make a move, at least Kevin thinks so."

"Damn you, Kevin," she cursed under her breath.

"I know me and you haven't spoken about this much," he completely ignored her statement, "but I just want your advice, please."

She sighed, while her heart screamed, 'take me to the dance', and her head yelled, 'help him, help him'. "If she really means that much to you, why don't you just ask her," she advised, and she continued cleaning. She needed to get her mind off of this.

Jay, as he was affectionately known to Mia as, gazed over his shoulder. He smiled at the fact him and Emily made eye contact. She did a cartwheel on the balance beam and front flipped off. He turned back to Mia. "She's not just _some_ girl," he countered, "she's special, gorgeous, helpful, and I'm completely _in_ love with her."

The tears plagued her chestnut hued eyes. She ignored them, however, knowing if she did shed some, she'd give away her deepest secret. "If that's the case, then you shouldn't have a problem," she responded the only way she could. She noticed Jayden stayed put. She furrowed her brows. "Okay, what is it? Any girl would be lucky to be with you. So, I don't understand why you are so hesitant to ask her. If she says no, then that's her loss. I doubt she would say no to you because you are an amazing guy, and, if I was in her shoes, I'd..." she covered her mouth, worried she gave too much away.

He waited for her to finish. "Mia," he queried, and he became concerned. She was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Know what, Jayden," she grabbed a flower from one of the potted plants decorating the front for the holidays. She gave the flower to him. "Here, and ask her."

"I will," he had determination, and he headed over there. He thought over his words to her, and he rehearsed them. Then again, he didn't want to sound too rehearsed. She wasn't always on his mind, at least he didn't want her to think that way. The fear became very apparent, and he was trembling. He stepped closer, and he tapped her shoulder with his index finger.

Emily turned to him, and she smiled. "Oh, hey, Jayden," she wished he had the courage to ask her. Maybe, she should take the initiative and ask him. She gasped at the flower he handed over to her. "What's this for?"

He nervously laughed. "A pretty flower, for a pretty, young girl, um, you know you are the pretty girl, who is young, and the flower can't match, or, it shouldn't match, your looks, which is good," he almost shrieked, and he didn't want to offend her. "Oh, goodness, I'm sure I sound like a jackass."

"No, Jayden, you're fine, thank you for my flower," she continued to look up at him, a blush and a smile still decorating her lovely face.

As the two spoke, meanwhile, Tommy and Jason arrived to the Youth Center. They were already dressed in their sparring clothes, and the first thing they did was head over to the counter. The two greeted Mia, who appeared to be very sad.

"Sweetie, what's wrong," Jason asked his daughter, and he sat on the obsidian colored bar stool.

"Huh, Dad, what are you doing here," she was jarred out of her thoughts, though she was thankful for the release of jealousy resurfacing all over her. "Oh, Dr. Oliver," she bobbed her head.

"What did I tell you," Tommy lightly admonished his Goddaughter.

"Sorry, Tommy," she apologized, and she came around the table. She gave Tommy a hug, and then she gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What would you guys like?"

"I'll have a strawberry-kiwi protein smoothie," Tommy ordered, and he looked at his best friend. "What would you like? It's on me," he offered.

"Nice, now if we were at a bar I would openly accept that, but we're not," Jason retorted with a smirk.

"Dad, I don't think you wanna say that in front of me, you know I can always go and tell mom," his daughter jokingly reprimanded. She watched as her father became very frightened with her threat. She laughed inside. Her mom literally instilled fear in him.

"Wimp," Tommy murmured with a hearty chuckle.

Mia ended up laughing as well. She was glad for this break, and she took a quick glance near the beam. Jayden and Emily were still talking. It was better than a relationship resulting though. "Alright, Dad, what would you like?"

"Your mother's favorite," he answered, and she jotted down the order. He turned around in the chair, and he surveyed the room. He gave a nod of approval at Tommy's son. "Seems like your son is about to get himself a girlfriend," the chief of firefighting joked, but he couldn't help the feeling that Jayden's little soiree with the blonde linked to his daughter's sorrow. He wasn't sure whether to give his Godson a pat on the back, a beer maybe, or a smack in the head and a torturous, physical bout.

The forerunner for Valedictorian peeked over her left shoulder. She watched how close her dad and Godfather were. If she really was going along with the plan to help Jay, then yeah, she would ask her dad. Since she wasn't, and she witnessed Jayden and Emily still talking, she decided not too.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tommy responded, as he watched the two interact. He felt, and this was a father's intuition, that the shorter teen was more into Jayden, than Jayden was more into her. His son's body language said it all. He kept that under wraps. "Jayden's a good kid; all parents may say that about their child, but I honestly mean that. The same can be said about Mia and Sylvia," he grabbed his drink from his Goddaughter, who smiled in appreciation. She did a little curtsy for him and went behind the register.

Jason sipped on his pineapple, mango, and peach smoothie with whey protein, his wife's favorite drink. "Know what, I agree with you. My daughters are wonderful, as well as your son. How are you really gonna be when he leaves for the Army?"

Honestly, Tommy hadn't thought about it. The relationship he had with his son was different than the typical he believed. They were best friends, brothers, and better yet, father and son. In a heartbeat, he would give his life for his son, and he knew his son would do the same. "Of course I'm going to miss him, but he's doing something that we've done before. He's going to serve this country amicably. I don't agree with the war, but Jayden's talked about being a superhero, and this will be the closest thing he can do," his heart became heavy. Memories flooded his head. He's said that before.

His best friend intently examined the science teacher. He appeared to be in a trance. "Tommy, are you okay?" Jason was just about done with his smoothie.

"Yeah," the doctor of paleontology cleared his throat. He witnessed the _somewhat_ joyous union. Again, he found his son to not be as into her as others might've thought.

"Where were you just now," Jason asked, and he watched his daughter quickly leave towards the bathrooms. She was wiping her eyes, as she zoomed out of there. Father's intuition kicked in, and he wasn't as clueless as others. He was ready to bring this up to his wife.

"Just thinking," the doctor replied, and he welcomed his son. The weight appeared to have been lifted from his shoulders. "Hey, Jayden."

"Hey, Dad, God dad," he greeted the two, and the three exchanged 'guy hugs'. Jay smiled from left to right, but frowned when he realized that Mia wasn't there.

"So, is that your girlfriend," Jason immaturely mocked Jayden with a smile.

Tommy wondered the same thing, so he looked, at his son. "Jayden..." he waited a few seconds, "Jayden," he repeated, and when he didn't receive an answer, he slapped his son upside his head. Jason laughed at the two. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, what was that dad," Jayden inquisitively wondered.

"Your dad and I were wondering if that was your girlfriend," Jason answered.

"No, she's not. Just my date to the upcoming dance," the soon to be soldier quickly defended, and he looked around the place. "Where's Mia? She just here a few minutes ago, and her shift can't be over yet, can it," he stared at his watch for a few seconds. She wasn't set to leave for another two hours.

"She went to the bathroom, guess it's something that women do," the firefighter commented, and he peculiarly stared at the young man. "Are you okay?"

"Hell yeah,"Jayden answered with way too much excitement. His did glared at him, and that caused him to take back what he said. "Yes, of course, I'm okay. Better than okay, I finally asked the girl of my dreams on a date."

"Alright, let's celebrate this with a sparring match. Jayden, you go against your dad," Jason felt this was only fitting.

"Ready, son," Tommy queried.

"Of course, Dad," Jayden firmly responded, and the three guys headed to the mats.

Jason played referee, and he bowed towards each of them. Before the match started, he spoke up. "So, Jayden, is this where you battled my daughter, and she kicked your ass," he laughed at his own query.

Tommy was oblivious, and he stared at the two. His best friend smirked, while his son appeared very pale. He was curious as to what happened, although, it would explain why his son came home limping. That was interesting to him, and he was glad that Mia won. It served his son right for being so clueless about how much Mia meant to him.

The three worked out for the day.

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day  
December 16, 2006  
1997 Falcon Lane  
Angel Grove, CA**

Mia was busy working away on her midterm paper for language arts. She typed on the computer, as she read from her perfectly penned rough draft. Her language arts teacher posed the essay topic: "You have the opportunity to have lunch with the _future_ you, four years from now, what do you expect yourself to be doing? Is there anything that you would like to adopt, that you know you won't be able to do right now? What would you still like to hold on to?" The topic was complex, and a little deeper than expected for she didn't know anything about the future. She doubt anyone could tell the future.

She heard her cell phone chiming, and the tone signaled it was a text message. She groaned, since she knew who it was. The other five were from the same person. She simply opened the text, so she could get rid of the notification icon and placed her phone back on her bed.

This was crude of her, yet she held some satisfaction from this. _He_ really wanted to talk to her. This was a case of 'hard-to-get', maybe just 'give-or-take', or this was revenge. First, he began calling, which she attributed to her being MIA. Mia asked to leave work early, and Ernie agreed, citing she was a hard worker and deserved to get this break once in awhile. There were voicemails too. All he wanted to know was if she was okay. Then, she started to receive text messages from him. They were like readable voicemails, repeating the same information as before. She fell asleep to one, then she woke up to one. A mischievous smirk curled on the corners of her mouth. It felt downright amazing to receive this attention, even if it was wrong.

_Clank, clank, clank..._

"Huh," Mia heard the sounds, and she wondered where they were from.

_Clank, clank, clank..._

Was repeated once more, and Mia walked to her window. Her pink shutters were still closed, blocking any kind of cold air from coming through. She slightly opened them, and she gazed downward. She childishly rolled her eyes, scoffing that _he_ was there.

He knew she saw him. This was so unlike her, and he was growing frustrated by the second. He must've called her 20 times and the text messages were double that. She was fine at the Youth Center, that's what bothered him the most. She spoke to him, offered him advice, he followed, therefore, she should've been there to hear the results. Instead, she was ignoring him, and for what? He found no point in this. He grumbled and cursed like an agitated, drunken sailor. Jayden Christopher Shiba-Oliver whipped his body to face forward, he would use the front door.

"Oh, no," Mia worriedly grumbled, and she zipped down the stairs. "Dad, dad," she shouted, in hopes of trying to get his attention. "Don't answer the door, don't, dad, please!"

"What are you saying," Jason came out of his home office, and he took off his eyeglasses. "Mia, what's gotten you in such a huff?"

"Dad," she tried to catch her breath, and it was too late. The doorbell rang, and she frowned. "Great," she became upset.

Jason turned to his daughter. He observed how frazzled she looked. In his opinion, there was someone at the door, and she should answer. "Well, aren't you going to get that," he had the Sunday paper in his hand. Obviously, to him, the Sunday paper was more important than a visitor.

She shook her head as sweetly as she could. "Oh, daddy, you should. Besides," she went for the stairs instead, "I got a paper to finish." She nonchalantly hummed as she walked away.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

The father and daughter overheard the urgency, and again, Jason faced his daughter.

"Not so fast," he halted her from continuing up the stairs. Mia gave him her undivided attention. "Answer the door, and that's an order," he authoritatively stated with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew his daughter was under distress over Jayden, but that still didn't mean she could abandon who she truly was. She was making her feelings more obvious, and she didn't know it.

"Fine," she irritably agreed, but only because she was tired of fighting. Another thing, she couldn't run forever. Even though, she desperately vied to. She walked towards the door, and she opened it. It wasn't a surprise Jayden was the one who greeted her. "Oh, hey, Jayden."

"Hi," he exasperatedly acknowledged. "Good morning, Jason."

"Jayden," Mia's dad bowed his head forward. He kept an eye on the two.

"Why have you been ignoring my phone calls and texts," he held up his red covered cell phone. He tapped it on his hand a few times, and he calmed down. She remained quiet, and he hated her inaudible answer. "Mia, if you are upset with me, let me know. You and I are always able to talk about anything, and this shouldn't be any different. Please, talk," he begged, and he earnestly stared in her eyes.

"Jayden, I have to finish this paper. It's a midterm paper, so it's important that I don't have any distractions," was her rebuttal.

Still, the young man wasn't deterred. He felt there was more to this. "Is that really it," he asked her.

Jason wondered how his daughter was going to get out of this one. She was book smart, a bookworm, but when it came to personal relationships she was clueless, an amateur. He hated to see her this way. Unable to succeed when it came to her friendship with Jayden. He knew she wanted more, but Tommy's son either wasn't ready, or he was purely dense. The father thought it was the latter. Any guy would be lucky to be with his daughter, since his daughter wasn't the run of the mill girl. She had goals, aspirations, and she was talented. If Jayden couldn't see that, then he was happy the two weren't together. Regardless of what his daughter felt, father knew best.

"Yes," she softly murmured, and she stared back into Jayden's eyes. She was so utterly in love with him that it hurt. The fact that Emily accepted his date, that devastated her even more. She wasn't sure how strong she could be.

"I'll let you two be," the patriarch of the Kwan-Scott brute spoke up, and he headed back to his office.

"Jason, I, _we,_ need your help with something," Jayden stopped him, and Mia secretly glared. She wasn't in the mood to do this now, so she grabbed his wrist. It was her pleading for him to stop. She wasn't ready to spend day in and day out with him. "Mia, please."

"Oh," Jason turned back around and came towards them. "what do you two need help with?"

Mia wanted to spar with Jayden once more. Maybe, he needed some sense knocked into him. "Are you sure you want to do this? You are intruding on your father's life."

"So," the Oliver didn't listen, "this will be the best present I could ever give him."

"You are so fucking stubborn it's ridiculous," she cussed at him for the first time. She gasped, feeling embarrassed by her sudden outburst

"What's going on with you," Jayden wanted to know. Her demeanor was mean, menacing even. "Is it that time of the month?"

"Ugh," she grunted and smacked his head. "You don't ask a female that," her arms flailed in the air after.

"You _really_ don't," Jason concurred, since he's received his fair share of head smacks. "Alright, so what is it that you need?"

Jayden walked into their living room. The father and daughter of this house followed. They all sat down, Mia away from Jayden, Jason in his 'Archie Bunker', and Jayden on the long sofa. He placed his elbows on his knees, flexing his fingers together, almost filled with anxiety.

"As you know, my dad got me the ultimate Christmas present. A car is not something people get everyday," he asserted again, while the others agreed. "This year, I wanted to think outside the box. From what I remember, dad hasn't dated anyone. I'm sure he's gone out on dates, but a relationship, that turns into a marriage, I highly doubt that."

"You are correct," Jason had an idea of where this was going. He reclined back farther.

"What does my dad look for in a woman," the son asked on his father's behalf.

Mia found her voice. She was surprised that Jayden was rushing into this. Seeking a wife for his dad could have disastrous consequences, and with Christmas about a week and half away, he was pushing this. "Jayden, maybe you should think about this more," she tried to dissuade him.

Jayden shook his head. "Think about this more? We came up with this plan three days ago and now, you are telling me to wait? I don't think so."

"Well, if you weren't making goo-goo, ga, ga eyes at Emily, and so worried about asking her to the dance, then maybe we could've used that time to find your dad a wife," she defiantly argued.

"What does that have to do with now," he didn't see how the two coincided.

"Are you that stupid?!"

"Mia," Jayden called her, "this is a side I haven't seen of you. Frankly, I don't like it." He didn't understand where their friendship went wrong.

Jason remained quiet, as he watched the two duke it out. Jayden genuinely cared for his daughter. Unfortunately, his daughter was pushing her best friend away. "Your dad likes a woman, who is strong, sweet, caring, and she should be a little bullheaded like him as well. Your dad likes when a woman can give him a challenge, and she has to be far from the average," he painted a picture for Jayden. "She has to be athletic, make him smile, and of course, they have to have a lot of chemistry." He was describing someone in mind, since that person was the only one that Tommy had ever talked about. Tommy _liked_ Lauren; he loved her for blessing him with Jayden, but she was never the one he was meant for. Kind of heartless to say, but it was the truth.

"Dad, it sounds like you know someone in mind," Mia became enthralled.

"Jayden, your dad is a private guy. He didn't open up to me until maybe a month after we had met. I'm glad he did, since I find him to be my best friend. He opened up about everything. There wasn't a single detail left out. When he told me about a girl he left back home, there was this light in his eye. I'm sorry, but your mother couldn't give him that look," to this, Jayden nodded. "There was something about this girl, and it seemed like your father would do anything in the world to make her happy. Almost, like how I would do anything for Mia's mom," Jason elaborated further.

"So, do you believe that dad is still in love with her," the karate instructor queried.

"I do believe," the oldest person in the room nodded.

"Well, what's her name," Mia speculated she was in it now.

Her father took some time to process what he's been told by Tommy. Sadly, he hasn't spoken up about her in awhile. But, as his best friend, he was positive that this particular woman was the one. It was the way he spoke about her, how he looks when he sees little things that reminds him of her, and how the letters... that's it. "Letters," he supplied for his Godson and daughter.

"Letters," Mia and Jayden questioningly said, and they looked at each other, then faced Jason again.

"In the Army, we got to write letters to family and friends back home. Tommy and this girl had correspondence. If he still has his, and I would hope he does, I mean, I still have your mother's letters," the man clad in red revealed.

'Really," the sole female in the room asked.

"Yup."

"Aww," Mia gushed, "that's so sweet."

Jason chuckled at his daughter's response. "But, yes. Everyday when there was mail call, your dad received a letter. One day, they just stopped. Sporadically, he received some, but it was from your grandparents, and of course, the telegram telling your dad your mom was carrying you. Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if he till had them," he got off of his chair, and he walked to his office. "I trust, I can leave you two alone without killing each other?"

"Yes, dad," again, Mia rolled her eyes at him, and her dad exited.

"So," Jayden began, "are you ready for a recon mission?" With this new information, he knew what he had to do. He had to search his dad's belongings. And he wanted Mia long for the ride.

"Jayden, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, come on," he held out his hand for her, as he stood up, "come to my house, so we can search my dad's stuff."

"Are you crazy," she hissed while staring at the appealing hand.

"Yes," he ecstatically nodded that this was the thing to do. "My dad's not at home. He had to do something at my grandparents' house, so this is the perfect opportunity for us to search his room, office, whatever."

"And what makes you think he hasn't gotten rid of them, or at the very least, hid them elsewhere," she got up, without his help, and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "So much for thinking outside the box."

"And," he retracted his hand, "what wonderful ideas have you come up with?"

"None. I'm not the one trying to set my father up with someone," she countered angrily.

"You may not, but you said you would help," he adamantly rebutted. Again, he took a grasp of her hand. He, soon afterward, dropped her hand. The two exchanged odd glances, and he continued. "Please, please, Mia, I can not do this without you."

"Yes, you can, you just haven't tried," she encouraged, and she scrambled her brain trying to find some way of getting out of this. "Jay, you won't know until you try."

He turned away from her, and he was about to walk out of the door. He should've listened to her, but he didn't want to. Whatever Mia was going through, that would have to be momentarily suspended. Without her, he would fail. She had been his backbone for the past decade, and he refused to go through this alone. "Mia, you are my best friend, and the only person I trust with this. I could ask Kevin, but he wouldn't understand this, or how vital this was. Please, I am asking you to help me, if you won't do it for me, then do it for my dad. I just can't let him be alone any longer," he said this from the bottom of his heart, and he even had a few tears. They were honest tears, which tugged at her heart even more.

Mia should've kicked him out. No, she shouldn't have even answered the door. She couldn't so no to his puppy dog eyes, and she did agree to help him, so how could she say no. "Fine, let me go and save my paper, and I'll meet you there," she still felt like she was going to regret this. She passed by him, so she could head upstairs. He prevented her from doing so though, and he brought her into a very fierce hug. She stiffened at the affection, but she eventually became putty in his hold.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," she lightly smiled and left to do what she needed to do.

**Xxxxx**

**Half an Hour Later...  
1998 Falcon Lane  
Angel Grove, CA**

"Come on, where could those letters be," Jayden questioned himself, as he opened up another dresser drawer.

For the past thirty minutes, him and Mia have been scouring Tommy's room. They already searched his downstairs office, and to no avail. There was no sign of these letters Mia's father spoke about, and Jayden was beginning to think there was no existence of them. He walked into his father's closet, and he looked up top. There were plenty of boxes, and any one of those could contain them.

"Mia, in here," he beckoned her to his father's walk in closet.

"Whoa," Mia gazed around, and she saw there were shoe boxes lining the inside of this place. "How many shoes does your father need?"

"My dad's particular, and I think it's because of the Army. His shirts, slacks, socks, shoes and ties have to be the same brand," he used that as an explanation. "Come on, let's start looking."

The two opened the boxes, all the while they made sure to keep everything tidy and neat. After they opened the last box, there were no letters. Exasperated and tired, the two plopped down on the floor and decided it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. They were very close to giving up.

"Jayden, did your father work for the FBI, the CIA, there must be a reason why he hid them so well," she alleged, and she continued to look around. Suddenly, a baby pink box, hidden behind uniformly hanged clothes barely peeked through. She had no clue how she or him had missed it. "Jayden, Jayden," she lightly smacked his arm with each time she warbled. "It's there, that has to be it."

"Huh, what, what's it," he asked as he yawned.

"There," she pointed to the equilateral shaped box. "that has to be it."

Jayden sprinted upwards, and he took possession of the box. In his father's handwriting, it had the nine letter word, **b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l**. It was a little eccentric to know his dad called another person, a woman, a little pet name. He opened the container, and there was a ton of paper in there. Pink, regular lined, napkins, post it notes, he was instantly wowed by them letters. Not only that, but the correspondence the two had, he was shocked. He scanned the letters, and he found a name.

"Kimberly Hart," he noted, and he showed them to Mia.

"Wow, Jayden, they were really in love," she commentated, and they scrutinized the dates. There was one letter left, and it was _return to sender._ "What do you think that could've been?"

"Who knows, but it must have not been good," Tommy's son added, since it was addressed to Kim, but sent back to his dad.

Unaware of the fact that they had been reading through the letters for awhile, or the fact that Tommy had come home earlier than expected, they heard the front door to this house shut close. It reverberated up to the closet, and they felt the room shake a bit. Alerted, they looked at each other. Quickly, they began to put the letters back, in it's place, albeit the one that had the _return to sender._ Mia didn't notice. He hid that in his pants. The two of them panicked, and they made sure to put the clothes back in order. The fear was gurgling in their stomachs, they couldn't get caught by his dad. No, that would be very embarrassing. The two rushed out of there, and they didn't know where to turn, so they sat on Tommy's bed, casually, and they were making sure they weren't acting out of order.

Not like sitting on Tommy's bed, would have ticked him off.

Tommy opened the door to his room, and he found Mia and Jayden on his bed, talking. "Ooops, sorry for interrupting," he quickly closed the door and walked to the staircase. He was glad his son was there and safe. He had been calling him for the past two—wait, a minute. He rushed back to his room, and his eyebrow rose at the duo, who were closely talking, but that was normal. What wasn't normal was them in his room doing this. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"Oh, hey, dad," Jayden smoothly addressed with a smile. "Uh, we are just here talking about the winter time dance."

"Here, in my room, what's wrong with yours," the older Oliver didn't understand this.

"Well, it did start in Jayden's room," Mia grabbed the spotlight, and she smiled, then glanced at Jayden, who furiously rolled his hands. He needed her to come up with a lie. "Then, we came in here because I wondered what, um, I wondered, what uh, cologne you used," she rightly fabricated.

"So, she could give it to her dad," Jayden finished up, and he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. He smiled in triumph. _Mia's always there for me_, he pondered.

Tommy nodded at the explanation, and he smiled. "That would be believable," he sternly gazed at them, which caused the best frends to quiver in their pants. Finally, he started laughing. "Your dad hates my cologne though," he continued laughing.

Mia and Jayden blew out a breath of relief. They were glad he bought it.

"Well, then, what do you suggest," Mia asked him.

"Let's go downstairs, we should discuss this over the dinner I bought," the science teacher negotiated.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jayden keenly nodded, and he felt his heartbeat come back to a normal pace. "After you guys," he ushered them out of the door.

"So, I believe you should get your dad the Dolce and Gabana one," Tommy provided. He helped Mia down the stairs.

By himself, Jayden thanked the heavens. He entered his room, and he placed the letter in his desk. He wanted to read the letter. Though, that was definitely prying in on his dad's personal life. On the opposite side of the spectrum, this would give him a better understanding of his dad's relationship with a woman, who was obviously in love with pink as much as Mia was. It was obvious this woman meant a lot to him. The letters explained everything. He couldn't wait to get to dig in deeper. He came out of his room and went to join his dad and Mia.

**Xxxxx**

**Tuesday  
December 18, 2006  
Angel Grove High School  
2013 Halo Blvd.**

Jayden was at the quad, and he was waiting for Mia. He wanted to take her to the library, so they could look up more information on Kimberly Hart. Understandably, the young man had a lot of information to take in, and even more questions were formed. He wanted to know what went wrong, and was there any hope for the two. He hoped that she would be able to come to the Winter Wonderland Dance; his father was appointed as a chaperone.

Emily saw Jayden, and she smiled and waved at him. "Hey," she pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, Emily," he tightened the hug. "Are you excited for this Friday?"

"Yes," she was ecstatic. "I already bought my dress. It's yellow, and I will really feel like Belle of the Ball," she raved about the upcoming dance. "And for my hair, I was thinking," she couldn't continue, since he wasn't paying attention anymore. She followed his eyes, and she saw who caught his attention. "Jayden, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said, and he watched Mia come down the stairs leading to the main part of the high school. She was stopped by Kevin, and he wondered what the two were talking about. It was sadly more interesting than the girl in front of him.

"Jayden," Emily wanted, needed his attention. He gazed at her, and she saw his bright, blue eyes. "There's been something on my mind, and I just want an answer." He became concerned, and they sat at the closest bench. "Do you like me? I mean, you have to, since you asked me to the thing at the Youth Center."

"Of course, I like you," he said.

"Well, then, if you do, how come you look at Mia like that," she wondered, and he didn't know what she was talking about. "Look, I'm glad that you asked me to the dance. I really like you, and I really want us to go together. We can be more than just friends. But, it's obvious something's holding you back, and it seems to be her," she pointed out.

"No, that's not it at all. Mia's my best friend, why would I ruin that?"

"So, there's nothing going on," she wished that was the truth.

Jayden grabbed for her hand, and he searched for the spark. He felt something like that recently, but with Emily, there was nothing. He ignored it, and he placed a hand behind Emily's ear, and he brought her in for a kiss. He showed her how much he liked her.

Mia saw the exchange, and she put on a brave face. She continued talking to Kevin.

The two parted, and they smiled at each other.

"We should do that more often," Emily mused happily, "oh shoot," she looked at her watch. She realized there was a cheerleading Christmas party happening right now, and she couldn't miss it. "I need to go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," he received another kiss from Emily, and she left. He concentrated on Emily, and he kept his thoughts to himself.

Clad in pink once again, Mia walked over. "Hey, Jayden," she tried to get his attention. She softly giggled when he still didn't answer. She snapped her fingers. He was jarred out of is thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Jayden smiled. "Huh, uh, nothing," he replied.

"Jayden, your, um," she wiped under her lips to show there was still traces of the other girl's lip gloss there.

"Sorry," he apologized, "so, are you ready to head over to the library?"

She shook her head. "I already searched all the information you needed," she handed him over some papers.

Jayden furrowed his brows. "Oh, I thought you and I were going to look up the stats on her," he had a bit of disappointment in his voice. He read the papers.

"Jayden, your plan is to have them meet at the dance. The dance is only three days away. That's not a lot of time to meet her, talk to her about your dad, and then convince her to come to Angel Grove, so you can reunite them. Look, I took the initiative and looked up the stuff," she replied, and she combed through to the last page. "She owns a restaurant in Reefside. It's about an hour and a half away from here. The place is called _Bella,_ which means Beautiful in Italian. I don't think that's a coincidence," she referenced the mark on the pink box.

"An hour and a half, huh. Alright, let's go, tomorrow after school," he thought of the perfect plan. "Like, right after school we go straight to Reefside and talk to her. I'll call off work, and you do the same."

"There's no, _we_, in this Jayden. I think you should go and talk to her," Mia wasn't going with him. The real reason she went behind his back and found this information on Kimberly Hart was because she didn't want to spend more time with him anymore. And with him wishing to have a road trip to Reefside, she knew it was time to cut out now. A car ride, an hour and a half there, and an hour and a half now, that's already three hours. Not to mention, how long it was going to take to talk to this woman, they'd be together all afternoon and night. It's just too much.

She couldn't really let go if she was still around him.

"Mia, you can't leave me alone on this, please," he begged, and Mia shook her head. "Do you want me to get down on my hands and knees, I will," he vowed, if that's what it took.

"Don't, Jayden," she would be embarrassed if he did something like that.

"I will," he descended down towards the ground. He needed her in on this. He needed the support, most of all, he just needed her company. "Mia..."

"Okay, okay, okay," she gave in. She supposed she was in this for the long haul, which she hated.

Jayden got up and clapped his hands. "Tomorrow, we'll leave to Bella," he became very excited. "It's a date," he slung his arm around her, and she grew small.

"Yeah, a date," she reluctantly mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4- Kim and Mia's Choice

**Chapter Four- Kim and Mia's Choice**

**Xxxxx**

**The Following Day  
After School  
December 19, 2006  
2013 Halo Blvd. **

Tommy was packing up his stuff. The day was done, and he was excited. Only two more days, and then, he would have his holiday vacation. Christmas time was his favorite time of year. His son's birthday, time off from work, spending time with his parents, what wasn't there to like about that. He knew that there was someone that would make this occasion complete and the best, but for right now, this was enough.

On his mind, he wondered what his son was getting him for Christmas.

Part of him felt like his son was involved in a secret mission. He noticed his son was spending quite a bit of time with Mia too. Not to mention, he overlooked his phone bill. He knew whereto draw the line at being an overbearing parent. Yes, he would look at the cell phone bill, but he wouldn't confront his son about it—unless he had a feeling his son up to no good. Anyways, he saw it one night; the phone calls to Mia had increased by an extra ten. Odd, since the two lived only a few feet away from each other. There was also a long distance call too. This was highly unusual, and he hoped whatever his son was going through, it wasn't illegal or detrimental to him.

He was just about to exit the door, when his son met him at the doorway.

"Jayden, did you need something," he asked his son.

"No, not at all dad, but I was just wanting to tell you I might be home a little later than usual," he skimmed the surface, careful to not reveal him and Mia were about to drive to a different city, in hopes of reuniting him with his long, lost love. Yeah, like the world didn't feel like it was weighing down his shoulders. He shifted his duffel bag over to the other hand, but it wasn't carrying the usual accouterments. It held fancy clothes for the fancy dinner he was about to go to.

"How late is late," he questioned his son, and he looked at him with aton of worry. "Is there something going on?"

"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to let you know," Jayden replied, and he smiled at his dad. "Dad, I love you a lot."

"I love you too, now tell me what's going on, are you okay," he stressed the question.

Jay, as he was known to Mia, nodded. He wasn't ready to disclose the mixed emotions he was feeling lately about Mia and Emily. He just wanted his Dad's Christmas wish to come true. That's all that was on his mind. He lovingly hugged his father, and he wanted to show his appreciation for everything he's ever done and sacrificed. "Thank you," he acknowledged.

Tommy would take a hug from his son any day of the week or year. He smiled at him. "So, there's nothing that you need," he alleged the way his son was feeling was acting like this because of the holidays, and the fact he was leaving next year.

"No, not at all," Jayden was probably giving away more than concealing. He cursed at himself. "Alright, dad," he bid adieu. The two walked in opposite directions. He looked over his shoulder, and he watched his dad head to the faculty parking lot. He blew out a breath, and he scurried over to the locker rooms. He needed to get ready for tonight.

The previous night, Jayden made a phone call to the restaurant. He made a reservation for two at seven o'clock sharp. He called off of work, and he made sure that Mia did the same. She might've resisted before, but needed her there. She was his rock. The thought of asking Emily was appealing, but she wasn't Mia. He guessed that was a weak excuse, but lately, he felt like he owed it to Mia. It was like she was upset with him, and he needed to fix it.

And, a conversation with Kevin, earlier in the day, shed light on a feeling Jayden found a little too unorthodox for him.

**(Flashback)**

_The swimmer and the karate instructor decided to have lunch at Taco Bell. They were feeling cultural. When they were ready to order, Jayden requested a chicken, soft taco, a small nachos, and a large drink. Kevin furrowed his brows, due to the fact that Jayden was like a human garbage disposal. He could eat way more than that. _

_The two sat down, and Kevin questioned the 'girly' meal he was eating. _

"_It's not girly," Jayden spoke up in his defense. "I just don't wanna eat too much."_

"_Hence, girly," Kevin pointed out, and he took a quick bite, and he wiped off his hands. "So, how are things between you and Emily," he asked. _

_The one with blue eyes appeared delighted, but he wasn't as excited as he thought he would be. "Good. We kissed yesterday," he revealed. _

_Kevin nodded. "Yeah, Mia and I saw that," he chomped down on his food, and he was very happy for his best friend. _

_A light scowl appeared on Jayden's face. He wasn't too happy with Mia's name in his sentence. It sounded wrong. "Oh, yeah, I saw you and Mia talking yesterday. What were you guys talking about?"_

"_I asked her to the dance," the one clad in blue swallowed, and he took a drink as well. "She said she'll think about it, but I think she's going to say yes. Isn't that great, then we can double date," he sang with pride. "This is going to be a great dance."_

"_She still hasn't said yes," Jayden stated, rather than asked. He didn't want Kevin getting too far ahead of himself. There had to be a reason why Mia hadn't accepted his offer. _

"_Right, but that still doesn't mean she won't," Kevin appeared offended by his best friend, who was starting to sound condescending. "Jayden, are you okay? I mean, you said it yourself, Mia's like your sister, you don't like her other than a friend, so I thought she was fair game and okay to ask her out."_

_**Kevin's right, **__the guy adorned in red privately mused, __**but still, it seems wrong to let Mia and Kevin be together. **__He didn't understand where his sudden possessiveness was coming from. Mia's been his best friend since the third grade, and he was happy with Emily... sort of. So, why can't she, sort of, be happy with Kevin. "What did Mia say when she saw me and Emily kissing?"_

_Kevin swallowed. "She said isn't that cute. I hope they're happy, and we started to talk about the dance. That's when I went in for the kill and asked her. She's not dating anyone, right?"_

"_What? Mia, dating, wait, why are you asking me?"_

"_You guys are best friends, so you should know everything about her," the other guy said as a matter of fact. _

_Envy, that's all that Jayden could think of. He shouldn't think about that though. Mia was her own person, and if she was dating someone, then she would tell him. Lately, she seemed to not wanna have anything to do with him, so he supposed she could keep anything from him. That aggravated him, but what would aggravate him even more, is if Mia was happy with someone that wasn't him. _

_**Whoa, where did that come from? Mia can date whoever she wants, **__Jayden shook his head. "Kevin, Mia's free to date anyone, and I hope she says yes to you." __**Not...**_

_Jayden didn't understand anything anymore. _

**(End Flashback)**

The young man ignored his thoughts. So what, he was a little jealous of the fact that Mia might say yes to Kevin. He shouldn't care. He had a date that night, and it was with Emily—the girl of his dreams. He's liked her, since the beginning of the year. They are going together, just like he wanted.

"Yet, I'm getting ready to go out with Mia tonight," Jayden stated the reality of his situation. He fixed the collar of his shirt, and he was just about ready. Tonight, Mr. Shiba-Oliver was dressed in a red, button up, long sleeved shirt, a black vest, black slacks with a black belt to go around, and of course black shoes. He had stepped into his father's walk-in closet, and picked whatever he felt was right. He put a little more mousse. After he was finally done, he put his clothes, shoes, and books in his bag. The last thing he retracted from his bag was the letter his father wanted to send to Kim. He put that in his pocket, and he headed towards his car. He looked at his cell phone, and there was no call from Mia. "Mia, where are you," he asked, as if a person next to him was going to answer.

"Jayden!"

He heard his name and turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her long, black hair was in an updo, and her bangs cascaded down beautifully. Surrounding her body, was a violet cocktail, dress, with a black peacoat protectively covering her, and she had on heels, not stilettos, but were a little higher than the average. Her makeup was tastefully done, and she had an ethereal glow that enhanced the beauty she already had. He watched, as she approached him effortlessly. She strutted like she wasn't even wearing heels.

"_Beautiful_," he simply said to himself. She hadn't heard a word, but curtsied; he bowed. The two were at the deserted school, and they weren't sure if this was the right backdrop for what they had on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied, and she tugged on her coat a little tighter. She was freezing, but this was the outfit she found perfect for this event. Jayden looked absolutely handsome. But, tonight, she hoped it was clean and everything will go off without a hitch. She was doing this because of Tommy now. Dr. Oliver deserved the world, and she was happy that he might have a fairy tale romance. And, ss much as she cared for Jayden, she couldn't do this to herself any longer. Mia's choice? She would only look at Jayden as what he's been to her, a best friend, almost like a brother.

He curved his arm, but she didn't take it. Instead, she began to walk to his car.

For a little, Jayden stood there. He was hurt by her action.

"Jayden!"

"I'm coming," he shouted, and he followed her.

The two left to Reefside. What was in store, no one knew.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Hours Later  
823 Inquiris Blvd.  
Bella  
Reefside, CA**

Jayden blew out a very deep breath, hoping to relax. For some reason, he was feeling the tension. In addition, he was at odds himself. There was a lot going through his mind. He was doing this behind his father's back, yet this would benefit his father. He was out on a 'date' with Mia, yet back in Angel Grove there was a petite blonde with hazel eyes he was absolutely in love with. Then, there was Mia, right next to him, all dolled up, and he was finding her more attractive than he should've. He wanted to kill Kevin for asking her to the dance.

Tonight, whatever the outcome was, it would be like make or break.

Mia closely watched him. He was the kind of guy that never broke, never scorched, and he was a leader. To see him like this, it was surprising. "Jayden, you're shaking," she pointed out.

"What," he faced her, "no, I'm not," his fingers were practically convulsing. "Okay, so what if I am?"

"Remember, this is for your dad," she reminded him, but it was a futile attempt to calm his fears.

"What if she _is_ married? If she isn't, then maybe she's like a lesbian now. If she's not, then what if she's completely over my dad," he heavily rationalized the conclusions before even meeting Kimberly Hart face to face. "Am I doing the wrong thing? Have I thought too far into this? Is this really going to work," the questions rapidly fired from his mouth, and Mia couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Though, she did try.

"Hey," she placed a calming hand over his. He looked at her again. There were other words racing through their minds, instead, she kept them on the topic at hand. "This is going to work out. At least, you will get some answers. And if you don't, then you will eat a very nice meal," she spoke of the brighter side. She giggled. "I did read the reviews, you know."

"Nice to know," he chuckled as well, and his erratic emotions were held at bay. Mia was always there for him. He was glad to have her by his side, and he thanked the heavens for the millionth time. "I didn't even look."

"So, are you ready," she questioned him.

He nodded. "Come on," he unlocked the doors, and the two exited.

Mia waited for Jayden. They walked to the restaurant, and when they were at the host stand, he told the woman his name. She found his name on the list and the 'plus one'. She directed them to their table, a nice, romantic booth near the bar. They took their seats. Simultaneously, they opened up their menus. There was an array of food, and the prices were within reason. The female freaked though, as she took her jacket off.

"Jayden, Jayden," she hissed her whisper.

"What," he was curious about her frantic voice, and he cleared his throat at how the dress _really_ looked. It was one shoulder, and her tanned skin was still vibrant even in this cold weather.

"Do you see these prices," she wondered, and her eyes got bright at the Eggplant Parmesan that was $17.95.

"Hey, I got this covered," he made her fears fade. "Just order what you want and leave the rest up to me."

She shook her head. "I can't let you do this," this was turning into a date, she felt.

He tapped the table a few times to capture her attention. "It's okay. I got this," and he became quiet when their waiter showed up at the table.

"Good evening, I am Antonio, and I will be your waiter for the evening," he cordially greeted. He placed complimentary rustic bread and a bowl containing a mixture of olive oil, balsamic vinegar, and Italian spices in between the two. "Can I start you off with something to drink or an appetizer?" Mia and Jayden were still overlooking the menu, and he interjected. "By the way, I recommend the _tre platter_, customize to accommodate your appetite," he vividly smiled.

"Um, we are still overlooking the menu," Jayden saw there was plenty to choose from. "To drink, I will have a Sprite."

"And for the gorgeous lady," Antonio motioned her to speak up.

Mia blushed at the praise. "I'll just have a Shirley Temple," she requested nicely, and she returned to perusing the menu.

"Perfecto," the waiter memorized their drinks. "I'll be back in a minute," he smoothly said.

"I like him," Mia spoke up, since she felt he was very extroverted.

"Yeah, he's great," he huffed under his breath. There was a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

Kimberly was making her rounds when she saw the couple that walked in. At least, she thought they were a couple. In her point of view, they were very cute together. She came to Mia and Jayden's table. She smiled at them, and then she saluted them.

"And, how are we this evening? My name is Kimberly Hart, co-owner of Bella," she excitedly introduced herself, held out her hand and waited for their reply. When Jayden looked at her, she had an out of body experience. His features, she was shocked by them. It was like she had met the young man before. The blue eyes weren't familiar, but the bone structure, eyebrows, lips, and his body. She was instantaneously tossed back in time. This wasn't her restaurant, but the cooking class she had shared with the senior, who had long hair and took a fancy to the colors: green, white, red, and black. "You aren't him," she commented under her breath. "You can't be him."

Mia and Jayden observed her. The greeter's demeanor changed. It wasn't the same as just a few seconds ago.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hart," the one donned in a one shoulder dress acknowledged her and took Kim's hand into her own. "You have a very nice place here." She witnessed how much intent was behind the eye contact between Jayden and Kim and for different reasons. After a few more seconds, she opened her mouth. "Jayden, aren't you going to introduce yourself," she opened her eyes widely, as a way to get him to talk to her.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," he dearly apologized. "My name is Jayden," he accepted her hand. "It's a pleasure to be here." The opportunity to introduce his motive was there, but he wasn't sure how to tell her. The letter rested in his pocket, and he was fingering it frantically.

The restauranteur couldn't get over Jayden's uncanny resemblance to her first love. This world was small, however, it couldn't be _that_ small. She shook her head. "I hope you two enjoy your meal," she wished.

Mia smiled. "We will," she vouched.

Kimberly quickly walked away, and she went to seek out Haley. This moment was too surreal for her to even comprehend. Barely a week ago, she unveiled who contained her heart. Now, someone, who looked like him, was in her restaurant. Maybe, her wore out mind was playing tricks on her, and that clouded her eyes' judgments. That made more sense, after all, the holidays were fast approaching, her daughter had been a little more defiant than usual, and she was just tired. Her best friend would help calm her down, since she apparently didn't know right from left.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your meal," Haley loved hearing the customers' feedback. She waved goodbye and was ready to walk to the next table, but she her arm was urgently yanked to the opposite direction. "Huh," she felt her arm jerk even harder, "Kim, what's your deal?"

"Haley, Haley, I need to talk to you," she was freaking out just a bit.

The Red Head smiled at all of patrons in their restaurant. This act was probably a little odd to them. Both ladies stopped inside of the circular bar. The shorter woman peered over her shoulder, and she watched their finest waiter, Antonio, stop by the couple again. His pen was moving, and she looked back at Haley seriously.

"What's the deal," Haley questioned with her hands planted on her hips.

"Okay, you won't believe this, but I think someone related to Tommy is here," Kim revealed, and she used her to chin to point to this person.

"What," Billy's wife mused her best friend had gone over the deep end. "Have you been taking swigs of the vodka again?"

"Haley, I know this sounds crazy. Especially since I just spoke about him not even a week ago, but I'm telling you, this guy looks like him. Well, he has blue eyes, but the body is the same, and his mannerisms, so you get the picture I'm trying to paint," she elaborated more.

"Kim, I've seen you paint, and you are a wonderful painter, but this is just ludicrous. You don't even know where this Tommy guy went after the army, and you said it yourself, you haven't seen or spoken to him in _years_. Are you sure this guy you're speaking of isn't just a figment of your imagination?"

"No, no, no," she needed to get her point across. "Hayley, you have to believe me."

"With everything that's going on in your life right now, maybe you are just seeing things," Haley placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. She knew Kim had been under a lot of pressure lately, and she believed that Tommy would be Kim's escape. She hated to see her best friend like this.

A little girl, the age of 11, came out from the back rooms. She had caramel colored hair that reached her mid back with a little bit of waves forming around the bottom, soft, dolly like, hazel eyes, and she was dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt, black jeans, and beige snow boots. She was holding her mini laptop against the side of her hip. She was beginning to grow restless, and she was going to ask if her Uncle Billy would come and pick her up. That wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was wondering if she could go to her dad's for the holidays instead of spending time in Reefside. She dearly missed her father.

"Mom," Ava, Kim's only child, spoke up. Kim turned to her and got down to her level. "is it okay if I go to dad's for the holidays?"

A little hurt, the mother replied. "Ava, your father lives far away, and I don't know if I can get a hold of him in time," she said, and she saw the sadness in her daughter's very hazel eyes.

Ava held her tears, although, they were very much present. "It's not fair," she cried and pouted. "All of my friends at school have their dads, why can't I?"

The situation between Ava's dad and Kim was way too intricate for an 11 year old to grasp. Adult matters were better left for the adult.

Kim met Ava's dad, Damien Basso, while on her excursion in Italy. It was the last week she was there, and he literally swept her off her feet. The two partook in a long distance courtship, and he pushed for marriage and for her to move to Italy, but Kim declined. Since he was a business man, he made frequent visits to California. During on of those 'trips', he had gotten Kim pregnant. When she was six months, she felt obligated to marry him. Her mom and his parents thought it was best. Everything in their marriage was pretty peachy, idyllic even, but there was a part of her that felt like she was missing something, or _someone._

Things began going downhill between the former husband and wife when Ava turned five. The intimacy diminished, he was spending more hours in his office, and Kim submerged herself in the restaurant. As much as they knew their marriage was done, the two stuck it out for their daughter's sake. He tried to make things work, but it was evident she had lost so much interest in whatever they had. She was the root of evil in their relationship; she admits it. And finally, what 'broke the straw on the camel's back' was when she found underwear that wasn't hers. She confronted him, and he admitted he was having an affair with his secretary at work. She wasn't surprised, if anything she felt she drove him to do that. They filed for divorce together; and that was probably the only thing they had agreed on in years.

After the divorce, he gave sole custody to Kim along with a nice alimony payment. He moved to the other side of the country, with the secretary, and he mostly corresponded with Ava through the telephone. Once in awhile, she would visit her dad; the last visit was this past summer.

"Sweetie, your father loves you very much, and if he could, he would be here, but California hasn't been his home for a very long time," Kim attempted to explain in the most harmless way possible. "With the holidays less than a week away, it's not fair to spring it on him," she said, while thinking she didn't want to bother the _other_ family he has too.

Haley remained silent, but the mother and daughter shouldn't discuss this manner in such a public place. "Ava, would you like for Uncle Billy to get you," she thought that was best.

Ava nodded without taking her eyes off her mom. "That was my next question," she replied in a small voice.

The high of finding a link to her past was shot to the ground. The co-owner of Bella was being selfish, at least that's what she thought. It's obvious her daughter was taking the divorce harder than she even realized. "Ava, I'm so sorry," she deeply and thoughtfully apologized to her daughter.

The Godmother to Ava escorted her out of there, and she made sure to call her husband.

With Kim alone, she went to the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks," she requested in vain. She would rather drink her problems away.

Meanwhile, Jayden and Mia had just ordered their dinner. The young man wanted the fettuccine alfredo with chicken breast, and the young woman asked for the penne a la vodka with portobella mushrooms. They continued talking until Jayden's phone went off.

"Shit," he cursed. He excused himself, and he walked towards the bathrooms, which were located near the entrance. Jayden answered his phone. "Hey dad," he greeted with an anxiety ridden tone.

"_So, how's everything going," _Tommy wondered. Curiosity about his son's plans were on his mind. He kinda felt uneasy. This was unlike his son to come home late on a school night.

"Uh, yeah, dad, everything's going good," he replied, as he watched a young girl, who dragged a very pink backpack behind her, take a seat on the communal, comfy bench. His own curiosity was piqued, as she was by herself, yet unfazed by the going's on in this place. She appeared to be comfortable with the location, yet distressed in her body. Might've been an oxymoron to say, but there was no other way to describe her appearance. "Why do you ask?"

"_Well, this is kind of out of character for you to stay out late,"_ the older Oliver started off.

"I'll be home before midnight. That' not too late is it," Jayden interjected with his own question.

"_No, not really. In six days, you are an adult, therefore you can make adult decisions. I don't see why you can't come home at midnight or say three in the morning, but as of right now, you are 17, and you're always come home by ten. It's regimental. What's caused you to suddenly switch everything up,"_ the father didn't understand.

"Dad, I'm doing a school project with Mia," the Oliver with blue eyes blurted, and he mentally smacked himself. He intended to keep his best friend's involvement a secret.

Tommy stayed quiet, as memories flooded his brain. He remembered when he was involved in school projects during his senior year. They were with a petite teen, who was an expert in gymnastics. God, he missed her so much. If only he could have the chance to explain himself, then maybe, he could move on. After all this time, he wasn't able to. _She_ was the reason why.

"Hello," spoke Jayden after he heard a bird chirped. Maybe, he really didn't, but that could've happened during the time. "Dad," he repeated.

"_What,"_ Tommy snapped out of his stupor. _"Oh,"_ he realized he stopped talking, _"so you don't need anything?"_

"Dad, are you okay?"

_"I'm fine; I probably need to sleep. I've been grading papers."_

"Okay, well, get your rest. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," Jayden retraced his words. He truly meant he would call his dad 20 minutes shy of the exit to Angel Grove.

"_Alright, be safe, and don't get into any trouble," _he cautioned his only child.

"I won't," Jayden countered, and he hung up the phone. He walked over to the girl. He knew he shouldn't keep Mia waiting, but at the same time, his nerves would be unsettled if he didn't see what was on her mind. He cautiously approached her, and he wanted to come as a friend, not at all like a creeper like pedofile. "Hello, are you okay," he squatted, so he could make eye contact with her. She didn't return the notion, but she nodded with a little sniffled added. Perplexed, he continued. "Where are your parents? I'm sure you can't be here all by yourself."

She looked up, a little curious as to why this person cared so much. He sat next to her. "My mom's here, but my dad lives far away," began Ava, and she shifted her feet on the floor, "and I wanted to spend Christmas with him, but my mom said no."

"I'm sure your mom has a reason," Jayden justified.

"Probably because she's unhappy, and she wants to make me miserable, and she also wants to ruin my life," Ava pledged to make her case. Jayden chuckled. "What's so funny? It's not funny!"

"It's not the end of the world," he maturely mentioned. "And you should respect your mom. If your dad lives far away, I'm sure your mom has a lot on her plate to handle. She has duel roles, you know. Sometimes, that can make a parent very stressed."

"Duel roles?"

"Like she's both mom and dad," he clarified for the adolescent, and she nodded in understanding. "You are lucky though; you have a mom that's so caring, and she love you. She probably doesn't want anything to happen to you, and she's wanting you to be safe. Holiday travel can be a pain in the butt, I don't blame her for not wanting you to go," he hypothesized the young girl's mom's reason or reasons. He couldn't help but think if that's how his mom would be. He alleged she would jump leaps and bounds to keep him safe.

"If she's stressed, then she should let me go with my dad," the young girl argued.

Jayden sat there. Ava was a little stubborn, in his opinion. "Have you possibly thought that she might be stressed if you leave her alone for the holidays?"

"Well, no, but..." she didn't know how to counter that.

"I'm sure you love your mom very much, and whatever you may be mad at her about, it'll eventually go away. That's how parent-child relationships are. And your mom would probably do anything in the world for you, if she could, and she even says no to your requests, or might even make you embarrassed over certain things, but it's her way of showing how much she cares and loves you for being in her life," he promised her that.

Ava liked Jayden. She found him to be really sweet and caring. She decided to delve into his life, since he was taking a peek into hers. "Is that how your mom is," she queried, but the sadness cloaked his blue eyes. Even though she was young, she was very precocious. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she sincerely apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," he didn't want her to think his feelings were hurt. "She passed away when I was very young, like when I was a baby."

"Do you miss her," she quickly questioned.

"Yeah, I do," he confessed with a small smile. "I would've liked to have her spend the nights with me when I was sick, smother me with kisses, embarrass me when I got dropped off at school, pick my clothes, make me smile, and if she didn't even do all of that, I would just want her to be there."

"Does your dad do all of that for you?"

Jayden was really thankful for his dad. He knew his life could've been something else, but his dad prevented that from happening. "He does all of that and more," he replied.

"Ava," Haley called for her attention, and she smiled at the young man with her. "Was she bothering you," she asked Jayden.

"No, not at all. It was actually quite the contrary," the young guy on a mission answered with a smile. "She's a really great kid actually. You must be so proud to have her."

Hayley and Ava weirdly looked at Jayden, and the two began to giggle. His eyebrows constricted inwards.

"She's not my mom; she's my God mom," Ava disclosed with a bright smile.

"Ava, what did you tell this young man," she playfully reprimanded. Haley greeted the customers that entered the building. "Uncle Billy will be here in a little bit, and he has Jaime with him," she updated. Jaime was Billy and Haley's 13 year old daughter.

"At least I won't be bored with her," Kim's daughter smiled, and she turned to Jayden. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jayden," he held out his hand. "I take it your Ava."

"Ava Charlotte Hart-Basso," she proudly stated her full name.

For a moment, Jayden couldn't get passed the last name. "Did you say your last name was Hart-Basso?" He put two and two together. Her mother was Kim; the same Kim that greeted him earlier; the same Kim that was his dad's Kim.

"Yes, you are correct. Her mom and I co-own this restaurant here," Haley answered. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, "Jayden smiled, and he couldn't wait to tell Mia.

"Thank you for talking to me, Jayden. You helped me to realize something," the young girl said, and she gave him a very big hug.

He instantly returned one back to her, which caused Haley to wonder what happened during the time she left Ava alone. She made a mental note to tell Kim about this young man. It was obvious that Ava's personality had drastically changed after talking with him.

"I should get back to my d-d-da, dinner," the one with haunting blue eyes said. He had no clue why the word, date, was fixing to exit his mouth.

"Right," Haley questioned his sentence. With her head cocked to the side, she examined him, as he walked off. Her husband and daughter walked in soon after. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips, and she gave him instructions for the night. When Kim, who was a little tipsy, came over, her daughter's arms wrapped tightly around her mom's waist.

"Mom, I _do_ love you, you know, and I want to thank you for everything," Ava declared, while this warmed her mom's heart.

Kim looked at Haley questioningly, but responded to her daughter. "I love you too, Ava," she sobered at the words, and she almost wanted to cry.

Billy wondered what was going on. "Babe, did something happen while I was gone," he questioned the exchange. The past couple of weeks, he knew the mother, daughter duo had their downs more than the ups. Ava was definitely bullheaded, and that would get her in trouble. However, the reason why she was so bullheaded was because of Kim's genes. Those two were one in the same in his opinion.

"I think a Christmas miracle," Haley answered with a smile.

While that was going on, Jayden headed to his booth. He heard the sound of angelic laughter emanating from his table. His eyes grew cold at the way the waiter, Antonio, was charming Mia. He softly growled, and he took a few seconds to calm down. This was not the time or place to get angry. The reason why they were here was for his dad's sake, not for personal gain. He reminded himself for the thousandth time, this was not a date, and Mia was his sister. He walked forward, and he cleared his throat.

Mia giggled again, and she noticed Jayden was there. "Hey, where have you been? Antonio is so funny. He was telling me about a day he went fishing with his father, and he thought he caught a big one, and everyone on their boat had to help get it, but really it was a luggage full of woman's underwear," she couldn't hold her laughter in.

Antonio shrugged when he saw the glare from Jayden. "She was looking for you, and I couldn't leave such a pretty lady to be by herself, so I came over," he explained for his presence. "Look, I'm not trying to move in on your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Mia defended herself. "Antonio, thank you for the comical relief." She took a drink.

"Yeah, thank for the comical relief," Jayden dryly stated, and he took his seat.

The waiter bowed and left them to be.

"Wow Jayden, you surely know how to kill the mood," she sarcastically muttered, and she wasn't liking the way Jayden was acting. "He was just being nice. Where were-"

"You didn't have to flirt back," he interjected with some anger.

The smoothie maker's face hardened at his accusation. "Excuse me, who said I was flirting?"

"Sorry," he rapidly fired, and she looked at him with concern.

If this was any other day, she would ignore his little tirade. However, this day was not like any other days.

He didn't know why he was all of a sudden growing jealous of any guy that showering her with attention, but he knew he needed to quit.

There was silence between the two. For the past week and a half, there was a definite discord in their friendship. Jayden, in particular, was considerably saddened by the change.

"So, I met a little girl," he started the conversation while playing around with his food. "Her name is Ava, and she's Kimberly's daughter."

"Kimberly's daughter," Mia curiously asked. With the revelation, she couldn't keep her mouth taped shut.

"Well, yeah, her mom owns this place, isn't that what Kimberly Hart does," he continued after Mia nodded. "And her name is Ava Charlotte Hart-Basso."

"So, she's married?"

"No, at least, I don't think they are," Jayden had to think about it. "I don't think they are because the dad lives far away."

Mia took some time to think about this. "Well, I don't remember seeing a ring on her finger," she mused about earlier.

Before they could speak about the matter at hand, the two were joined by the owners of _Bella._

After Haley's husband and daughter left with Ava, the red head spoke to the brunette about Jayden. She pointed to where he was, and Kim mentioned this was the same person, who reminded her of Tommy, sat as well. Their interest in Jayden was sparked, and well, Kim knew it was time to confront her past. Haley was there as encouragement, though she believed her best friend didn't need it. In her opinion, this kid was a very good person and, basically, Kim was in good hands. Basically, he wouldn't act crazy, if she asked what was her mind.

"You spoke to my daughter, right," Kim started off with, and Jayden slowly nodded. "I just want to say, whatever you said to her, it means a lot to me. You see, she's been so mad at me after my husband and I divorced. I've been so busy with everything that I hadn't realized it," she cursed at herself. She smiled at Jayden though. "Whatever you had said to her, I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. She's smiling again not glaring daggers at me."

Jayden stayed quiet. He knew he should've used this time to ask about his dad's relationship with her, but he got cold feet.

Kim sheepishly smiled, and her eyes erratically bounced from Haley to Jayden. She wasn't sure what to do next. The thought about asking him if he was related to Tommy was on her mind, but what he did for Ava meant a lot to her too.

Mia motioned for Jayden to acknowledge her. "Jayden," she tapped the table.

"Kim, isn't there something else you would like to say to him," Haley urged her, since it was obvious that the young man was quiet.

"And Jayden, isn't there something you would like to say to her," Mia encouraged, and she grinned at the women present.

When nothing was said, after a few more seconds, Haley and Mia took the initiative for Kim and Jayden's behalf respectively.

"Alright, I'll begin," Mia took up the position as leader, since Jayden was obviously failing. "Jayden's dad is Dr. Thomas James Oliver. We know there was a relationship between you two back in the day—as is high school days, and he would like to set you two up."

Haley knew it was her turn. Mia's words hadn't registered in her brains just yet. "And Kim, here, she believes you remind her of a love from the past, and she just wants to know are you related to Tommy Oliver... and wait a minute," a feeling of deja-vu had occurred, "did you say that Jayden's dad is Dr. Thomas James Oliver?"

Mia smiled and nodded. She caught on to what the co-owner of Bella was saying. This was turning out perfect. It was more than she had expected.

Kim's eyes stayed on Jayden. His features were so similar, she really couldn't get passed it. "So, your dad _is_ Tommy," she opened her mouth, as Haley and Mia spoke to each other.

"Yes, he is, he's been for the past 18 years," Jayden nervously chuckled, and he surveyed Kim. "So, you used to date my dad?"

"Guilty," as a little nervous quirk, she bit her lip soon after. "How is he?"

"Before that's answered, I think I should excuse myself," Mia rose out of her seat, and she went to stand by Haley. Jayden got out of his, and he grabbed her wrist. He led her to the bar, away from the ears of the older ladies. "What is it?"

"I thought we were going to do this together," he asked her, and she shook her head. "What?"

"You can do this. Besides, it seems like you've done more than you think," she exampled how he was able to speak to Kim's daughter, which made Kim warm up to him. "I can't hold your hand through everything."

"I wish you could," he muttered under his breath.

Mia heard his request, but she ignored it. Unlike before when she would be a pushover and follow whatever he laid out, she didn't this time. "Jayden, _you_ need to do this on your own. I'll be here, but just not at the table with you." She watched as he agreed, though his body movements proved otherwise.

Jayden didn't understand why she wasn't willing to stay, nor did he understand why he needed her so badly. This wasn't like the either of them. Instead of dwelling, he accepted what she laid out. "Alright, I won't be long, or at least, I don't think I will be."

"Um, would you like to sit in the back VIP area," Haley interrupted them. She wasn't positive what the two were saying, but she got the gist of it. "I think we should let the two talk, and you have to try our famous canoli," she cheerfully offered, which made Mia comfortable.

"I would love that," the eldest Kwan-Scott daughter affirmed, and she gave another encouraging nod towards Jayden. She walked to the carpeted area with the red head.

Kim sat at the table. She was nervous beyond words. When she was joined by Jayden, she decided to pick a neutral topic. "So, are things between you and your girlfriend okay?"

Jayden shook his head and took a drink of the clear, carbonated beverage with a hint of lemon and lime. "She's not my girlfriend," he began, and he noticed the frown on Kim's face. "She's my best friend, you know, more like a sister than a lover."

"Oh, I see," she drew out her words. "Have you ever thought of her as more than a friend?"

"No, never," he robotically opposed the query. Lately, he's been saying the same thing over and over about Mia. It was like he was trying to make everyone around him believe it.

Though, Kim believed otherwise. From her point of view, Jayden was completely oblivious to his own affection towards his supposed 'sister'. "So, how is your dad," she faced her fears.

"My dad's doing great," Jayden liked this topic a lot better than his relationship standing with Mia. "He's a doctor of palentology, and he teaches science at Angel Grove High."

"Ah, our alma mater," Kim gushed, and she smiled about her lost love's career choice. "Your dad has a knack for teaching. In high school, he used to teach karate."

"It runs in the family," he said. "I do the same. I know he taught at the senior home, but I teach at the Youth Center."

"That's the one on Percy Way, right," when she saw Jayden nod, it confirmed her thoughts. She remembered they were building that before she had left for culinary school.

"So, you aren't married?"

Kim sadly smiled. "I was, but it just didn't work out. Ava's father and I divorced about six years ago. He's remarried and even has two other kids. Ava's it for me, and dating has never been an option," she answered. She probably said too much, but she wanted to make her relationship status clear. "Is Tommy married? Like, do you have a mom? Oh, that probably sounds stupid of course you have one."

"No, my dad isn't married. He's been raising me, since my mother passed away," Jayden divulged, and he saw the sympathy in Kim's gentle eyes. "It's okay, I've accepted it; she passed shortly after she gave birth to me."

"Oh, Jayden, I'm so sorry," she apologized for his loss. "Was your dad upset?"

"I think he was, but he was more worried about how he was going to take care of me while still being in the military," he believed, and she nodded. "Thanks to Mia's mom, he was able to still do so. I thank him everyday for all he's done, and I'm sure he's sacrificed a lot."

"Does that include dating?"

He bobbed his head. "Yeah, it does. I hadn't truly realized it until, well, _she_ brought it up."

Ava's mother didn't question the she. It was pretty obvious who that was.

"And, that's when we concocted this plan to meet you. It became clear my dad isn't over what you two shared," Jayden spoke further.

"Jayden, are you sure," she shyly wondered. Her heart raced to know that he still held a torch for her. "I mean, with all the years that have gone by, and it's..." she stopped talking and took the letter he was holding up for her. Kim curiously examined the paper and read the contents on the envelope. It was marked _return to sender_, and the date was around the time she was still in Italy. Tommy had sent this a couple of years after he had broken up with her. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in my dad's closet. After doing some sleuth work, we found this box that held all the letters you've ever sent to him. I found this one interesting, since it was addressed to you but still in his possession," he sincerely replied, and he was hoping she would open the thing. He was curious about the contents.

"I can't believe he still cared," she yearningly whispered.

"I don't think he cared at all; I believe still **cares,"** he wanted her to see the truth.

Immediately, Kim opened the envelope. She read the letter to herself.

_"Beautiful,  
I know it's been awhile since you heard me call you that. Maybe you hate my guts after all this time. I shouldn't be allowed to call you that. Sorry for the ramble. I bet you are wondering why I am writing this to you. The last time you received a letter from me, I broke your heart._

_I'M SO SORRY._

_I couldn't let these many years go by without telling you the truth behind the last letter. We were young. I graduated, but you were still in high school. It wasn't fair to make you wait for me, since I didn't know when I was coming back. It was best that you moved on, and you would meet a guy that would care for you, as much as I do. I was looking out for your benefit, since I think you would hold on to me. I would hate to have you wait, knowing another man would be very lucky with the love you've given me. I hope you understand, and you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain that I've caused you._

_It hurt me a lot to write those words, since I STILL LOVE YOU._

_I hope the next time we cross paths, we will be okay. More than okay. W__e'll be able to get passed this. There's more I want to say to you, but I believe you will end up hating me. I'll just let you know. I'm about be a father, and I'm so scared. I need your encouragement to get through this. If you were here, I know you would help me. I hope you are okay, and until we see each other again. _

_Catch ya on the flipside,  
Your Handsome,  
Thomas 'Tommy' James Oliver_

_PS. I love you so much, and I can't wait to watch you in the Olympics. I'll be rooting for you in the living room."_

Kim finished, and she looked at Jayden. Her eyes glistened, and she gently wiped beneath her nose. "After all this time, I never understood how a person can break up with someone he loved so much. Now, I can say I do. Your dad's a really good guy; I believe he was looking out for my well being." She re-read the letter. "I really hope your dad was't waiting to see my in the Olympics. I suffered an injury and couldn't compete with it, which prompted me to go into the culinary world."

Right before Kim was set to graduate high school, she had a qualifying match for the Pan Globals. Sadly, she landed wrong off the balance beam, and the pain was extremely excrutiating. When her mom took her to the hospital, the doctors confirmed her worst fear. If she competed and damaged any more tissue in her legs, then the blood wouldn't circulate properly. The gymnast hopeful decided to quit for her benefit.

"I would always wonder why my dad watched the gymnastics competitions," Jayden chuckled at the woman in front of him. He earnestly gazed at Kim. "Will you come to Angel Grove this Friday?

"What?!" She incredulously questioned his sanity. Maybe, he was overwhelmed with everything, and he wasn't thinking too clearly either.

"Please, it would mean a lot, and it would fulfill my father's Christmas wish." he proposed. He saw she was in deep thought, and he probed her once more. "What's holding you back?"

"Honestly? It would have to be Ava. She has this strong attachment to her dad, and I wouldn't want her to think I was trying to replace him," she overthought the situation at hand.

"I'm not asking you to marry my dad that day," he pointed out, and he knew that was probably harsh. "I think it would make him very happy if he saw you. That's all. Don't you want to see him?"

"I do," she had been thinking about this opportunity for awhile. So, why shouldn't she say yes. After all, this was her choice, and it could possibly have a wonderful outcome. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great," he complimented with a smile. Relief washed over him, and he couldn't wait to see his dad's face when the two reunited. His dad might get mad at him for snooping, but he was sure this was going to make him the happiest man on Earth. Disneyland wouldn't have a thing on Angel Grove this year. Angel Grove would be the happiest place on Earth this Friday. "Wear something white; it's a Winter Wonderland Dance."

"That's very doable," Kim thought about adding some pink in, and she observed Jayden. "If you only look at Mia as a friend, then who is your date?"

"Are you making sure my date is a nice girl," he teased. He could see why his dad liked her, and he admitted, he could see Kim as his future step-mom. She genuinely cared.

"Yes," she giggled, even if Jayden was denying his feelings, she still went along. "Does your dad like her?"

Jayden honestly shrugged. "We hadn't talked about it, but he's probably thinking I'm going to be an adult soon, so I can make my own decisions," and he continued to disclose little tidbits about himself.

They hadn't realized the time. It wasn't until Mia and Haley came back over. For Mia, she knew it was getting late, and they had a big drive ahead. She kindly thanked the women for a wonderful meal at their restaurant, and she even said goodbye to Antonio. Jayden was happy for Mia to be back by his side, and he agreed with Mia. He enveloped both Haley and Kim into a big hug. In two days, his dad's future could change for the better. The best friends left; one with a smile on his face, the other with an oxymoron kind of smile.

Haley and Kim watched them leave to the parking lot. They turned to each other, and they instantly read what was on each other's mind.

"You sensed it too," Haley wondered.

"Yeah, I did," Kim replied with a worried lip bite. She hoped everything would work itself out.

The best friend slung her arm around the shorter woman. "But at least one, wonderful, amazing thing came out of this," she figured, "you are going to be reunited with him."

"I can't believe it," she contently whispered, and they closed up for the night.

**Xxxxx**

**An Hour and a Half Later  
The 5 Freeway  
Los Angeles County**

"What are you thinking about," Jayden asked the passenger in his car. Since they left Reefside, she stayed quiet. He assumed she was tired, weary, and wasn't in the mood to talk. Maybe, there was something else on her mind, and he was determined to get down to the bottom of it.

Mia wasn't sure how to bring it up. While with Haley, she received a phone call from Kevin, wondering if she was going to accept his invitation to the dance. Though she felt like she was 'cheating' on Jayden, she realized they weren't a couple. He was attending the dance with someone else, and that person was the true holder of his heart. She also reminded herself that she was trying to get over Jayden. It was her choice after all. "Can you believe it? Your dad is going to reunite with Kim," she shifted the conversation away from her. She gazed outside her window, and she counted the insurmountable amount of stars.

"I can't believe it," he second, but that still didn't answer his question. "Mia, can I talk to you?"

"We're talking right now," she playfully quipped, but after she faced him, she realized he wasn't laughing. He was very serious.

"You've been avoiding me," he wistfully confessed, "and I don't like it."

"Jayden, I'm not avoiding you. How can I avoid you when I'm here with you?"

"You don't get it," he strongly clarified, and she quietly watched how aggravated he was becoming. "Lately, you haven't been the same Mia I grew up with. You've been distant, as if I did something to you."

"Jayden," she tried to calm him down, "you haven't done anything to me," she lied, since she knew her heart had been through hell and back in just this week alone. The decision to let him go was agonizing, since she was geuinely _in_ love with him. On the other hand, she couldn't put herself through any more torture. She's seen it, witnessed how much he was in love with Emily. Her head and heart was in the clouds, if she thought he would leave that blonde for her.

He flipped his signal up, and he exited on the off ramp. He continued on the street towards their residential sub division. "I don't believe you," he announced through gritted teeth, which Mia wasn't used to.

"What do you want from me Jayden," she exasperatedly crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"I want the damn truth from you," he argued. This time he knew where his anger was stemming from; he was jealous. He had been since Kevin talked about asking her to the dance. He didn't like the way the waiter made her laugh, since he used to be able to do that to her. The way she was around him now, it wasn't her. He knew that, since he knew almost everything about her. "This isn't you. Before, you would be there for me all the time, and when I needed you; you wouldn't take your time."

"Jayden, we can't do everything together," she countered with malevolence.

"We can't, or you can't," he rebutted.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Who's taking you to the dance, Mia," Jayden wondered.

Mia almost choked on her spit. She was surprised by the question. "Where's this coming from? You are prying into my life like a snoop," she didn't know what to think anymore. "Seriously, Jayden..."

"You don't call me Jayden," he lowly muttered. "You call me Jay more than Jayden. You are the only one to call me that, and now, you say my whole name."

"Stop," Mia huskily pleaded. Their friendship was dwindling into nothing. She hated how he was treating her, and for what? She couldn't wrap her head around it. When he parked the car, she remained paralyzed. This conversation should've been over, but she decided to finish it by answering his question. "I'm going to the dance with Kevin."

Her best friend winced. He felt like the breath was knocked out of him, and he turned to her. "When I talked to Kevin, he said you didn't have an answer, and now you do?"

She haughtily laughed at him. Jayden's demeanor right now; she thought he was pathetic. "What do you expect? That I go to the dance by myself, while everyone else has a date and has fun. Would you like me to look like a loser and be there by myself?"

"No..."

"Then what is it? If you think I've changed, maybe you need to look in the mirror. You have changed in this past afternoon. When you figure out what's your real problem, then we can start talking again," Mia stipulated, and she felt her heart clench tightly.

"What? No, you can't. You can't tell me that," he considerably panicked.

Mia shook head. "I just, I just don't know anymore," she sniffled and discreetly wiped her eyes. It really did pain her to do this. She grabbed all of her belongings, and she exited the car. As much as she wanted Jayden to stop her, hold her, and admit he felt the same way, she knew it wouldn't happen. Whatever he was scared of, that was on him. She walked to her house, a little defeated and emotionally drained. She was also a little irrational, since there was an offer she couldn't refuse waiting for an answer.

Still in his car, Jayden watched as she entered her house. He sat there with a melancholic expression, and he attempted to figure out what happened. There was no other logical explanation for his actions, other than the fact he was hopelessly and completely _in_ love with her as well.


	5. I'm Dreaming of a White Wedding

**A/N: **And here's the final chapter to the story. I know it's very anticipated, and there will be a lot going on, also, there's a very special ending!

**A/N: **Big thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed, reviewed, and messaged me about this story. I love you all!

**Chapter Five- I'm Dreaming of a White Wedding**

**Xxxxx**

**Friday Afternoon****  
****December 21, 2006****  
****1999 Falcon Dr.****  
****Angel Grove, CA**

A future soldier just exited the hallway shower. He strolled up to his bathroom mirror, and he removed whatever stubble he had. He began to toy around with his ash brown hair. One minute the part went to the left; the next minute the part went to the right. Finally, he came to a stop. His hair was perfect just the way it was. He brushed his teeth, placed on his 'Old Spice' deoderant, and he walked back into his bedroom, with a towel still wrapped around his waist. Next, he headed to the sole closet in his room. Instantly, his clothes for the dance greeted him. A white buttoned up shirt, white under tank top, white 'dickie' pants, and he fished around for the pearly white 'Vans' with red accents he would wear tonight.

Just because it was an _all white dance_, that couldn't mean he some red couldn't be incorporated somehow.

Just a few minutes later, he stood in front of his floor length mirror. He popped the collar of his shirt, but placed it back down. That was a little out of character. He, then, tried the unbutton look, but that wasn't him either. His shirt was then tucked in, tucked out, and he was growing frustrated by the second. He wanted to look perfect, maybe a little too perfect.

It **wasn't** for his date though.

Jayden went to his cell phone. He hit the send button again. After one ring, it went to voicemail.

_"Hello," _her sing song voice greeted, _"you've reached me, Mia," _she softly giggled, "_if you've reached this, then it's obvious I'm not available, or maybe, I just don't want to tal__k to you. Just kidding! Leave me a quick message, and I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as possible, t__ạ__m bi__ệ__t," _which translated into goodbye.

"...," he couldn't speak, so he hung up the phone. She hadn't answered his calls since the Wednesday night. He was dumb to think tonight would've been an exception.

No, she was still mad at him.

After realizing his feelings, his _true_ feelings, he tried to talk to Mia at school. She avoided him, and when he wanted to bring it up to Kevin, he couldn't. Kevin would gush about how excited he was about his date with Mia. When Jayden heard that, he definitely felt defeated. Another thing, he couldn't rain on his best friend's parade, and he supposed that went for both of them.

Mia gave him hints, though they were subtle, about her feelings towards him. He should've known, since she never wanted to hear anything he said about Emily. The way she always helped him out; he hardly had to coax her into doing so. She was just there for him. Her laugh, her smile, her beauty, how she could kick his butt, how could he have not realized who was for him. He literally pushed her to someone new. Not only did he lose his best friend, but he lost the one he's been trying to deny he was in love with.

"I'm such a dumbass," he degraded his own self.

Emily was a great girl. She's nice, sweet, caring, and wasn't the typical valley girl cheerleader. He did like her, but that was when he was blind to Mia's affection and his own. He couldn't admit that to Emily, since he didn't want to seem like a liar. She point-blank asked him about his relationship with his best friend of the last decade. He answered systematically. _What? Huh? No, Mia's like a sister to me; she's my best friend. That's like committing incest, _he would exclaim.

Looking back at his words, it was a simple cover up.

With his love dilemma at hand, he had to add his plan to reunite his dad with Kim. He was understandably overwhelmed with the predicament he was placed in. However, it's not like he did this on purpose. The matters of his heart were suspended in the air, while his father's was close to coming true. Eventually, the Christmas wish would turn into a Christmas mess if his whole being was continually consumed with the animosity him and Mia shared. He needed to stop being selfish.

_"Jayden! Are you ready to go yet," _his dad yelled the question.

Once more, he looked at his reflection. His outfit was cool, crisp, clean, and he was ready for the dance. He grabbed his car keys and wallet off his dresser, and he approached the downstairs. In the hallway, he joined his dad.

"You look like a snowman with a goatee," he quipped at his dad.

Tommy rolled his eyes, though, a little amused with his son. "And what about you? You look like you got hit with a snow blower," he took a jab himself.

The father and son duo sneaked in one last look in the mirror. Like father, like son they began to smooth out their shirts, fixed the buttons on their sleeves, and they made sure there was no trace of dust on their impeccable, flawless clothes. They faced each other, and they overlooked each other's outfit. One pat here, another pat there, and they smiled at each other. Then, Jayden told him about his problem.

"Dad, have you ever been in love with someone? And, you didn't realize it until it was too late," he asked. On the other hand, he shouldn't have. He knew how much of his dad's heart belonged to Kimberly Hart of Reefside. Damn near all of it.

"Something like that," Tommy sincerely replied, and he sighed at the same time. "When I was your age, I met a girl. She was younger than me. We hardly said a word to each other for the first month. When we finally did talk, and I don't think it was on our own volition, we were partnered for a class project, I realized there was something about her; I fell hard for her, and I believe it was a little too late, since I was graduating and she would be staying behind," he sadly reminisced about his past. There was a small hint of a smile on his face. "If only, had our paths crossed in a different time could we be together now." Tommy would think their outcome would've been different if they had meet under a contrasting circumstances. For example, if he met her while in the army, she was out of school, and they could live happily ever after.

But, then there would be a possibly he wouldn't have Jayden. That's something he couldn't bear, therefore, he alleged everything happened for a reason.

The solemn expression on his dad's face, Jayden knew how much this seperation crushed his dad. After reading the letters, he had a better understanding of the relationship the two shared. Still, after hearing almost the truth from his father, he fully comprehended how bonded they were. More than ever, he knew he was doing the right thing. His dad was bound to have the best Christmas ever now.

"Why are you asking," Tommy curiously wondered about his son's love life. He wanted confirmation on his own thought, since this probably pertained to a certain teenage girl that lived _really_ close to them, and hell, who was very close to them.

"The truth?"

"No, I want you to lie to me," the older man sarcastically muttered.

"That's the truth," Jayden consequently agreed, since he feels like that's what he's been doing. He frustratingly slicked back his hair.

Tommy's heart went out to his son. As a father, he wanted to erase the trauma his son was going through. Regardless if his son had put himself in this kind of situation, it didn't matter. "You know, I'm glad you aren't so oblivious anymore," he revealed, which caused Jayden to softly gasp. He nodded. "It was obvious you were in love with her, but you wanted so badly to think you guys were _only_ supposed to be friends, even brother and sister."

"That's all we were supposed to be," Jayden aggravatingly countered with a head shake.

"Just brother and sister," Tommy echoed his son's reason, which his son bobbed his head to. "You and Mia aren't brother and sister. First of all, she's half Vietnamese, and to be honest, no one on either side of your family is remotely Asian."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," the young man immaturely countered. There was even a little pout.

"Second of all," the doctor of paleontology got them back on the topic, and he was about to smack some sense into his son, but instead, he gave him some fatherly advice. "if you couldn't realize how much Mia has ever done for you, or the way she looks at you, or how she's been acting lately since you asked that one girl to the dance..."

"Emily," the son interjected.

"Right, Emily," Tommy rolled his eyes at the irrelevant person that was mentioned. "and if you couldn't realize how you felt about her after she kicked your ass, which you very much deserved from the sounds of it, then you are right, you are just brother and sister."

"That makes no sense," Jayden countered, wondering how his dad got a doctorate degree with his logic.

"You are right; it makes no sense, now does it," the science teacher tried to get him to see the bigger picture. "Lately, you and Mia have been spending a lot of time together. You don't look at her like a sister, you look at her like how I-" he stopped himself from continuing. He didn't want to disclose too much to his son.

"Like who, dad," Jayden probed him, even though he already knew the truth.

"No one," Tommy replied, and he regathered his thoughts.

"I know it's not mom," the karate teacher unveiled. Tommy remained quiet. As much as Jayden wanted to speak of his plans, right then and there, he chose not to.

"Listen, if you really are in love with her, which I know you are, then you need to fight for her. Do whatever you can to make her see that you feel the same way. The reason why she's avoiding you like the plague is because you had this idea that you two _will_ always be best friends with no emotional attachment at all. The truth is, you guys are best friends that ended up falling in love. Fix it before it's too late," Tommy wisely advised, and he wanted to tell him the news he found out yesterday, but he didn't want to. He knew his son, since he raised him correctly, would do the right thing before that happened. He went to open the door, but before he did, he turned back to him. The paternal instincts in him caused him to do this. He wrapped his son in a very emotional hug. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

Jayden heard his father's comment, and if he didn't know any better his father was obviously alluding to his past with Kimberly. He simply nodded.

Tommy let go. "I'll see you at the dance," and he left to chaperone the darn thing.

For a moment, he processed his dad's words, all the while trying to find a way to fix what he did to him and Mia. He was never good with this stuff—stuff as in understanding the opposite sex, or trying to impress a girl. He agreed he should follow what his dad proposed, but he didn't know how to. Makeup for her, please, Mia didn't need much. She was a natural beauty in his eyes. Chocolate, no, that wasn't a good idea either. With her so angry at him, she could possibly take it the wrong way. He wasn't trying to make her fat at all! Roses were always a good option, but he knew this situation needed something more than roses. Possibly a trip would do them good, but she deserved something more than that.

Ideas kept entering Jayden's head, but they weren't worthy. He opened the door, closed and locked it up, and then approached his car. He noticed Jason was outside. Jayden's brows inwardly scrunched.

"What are you doing out here," Jayden asked.

"Did you really think I was gonna let my oldest daughter go to the dance with a boy I've never met in my whole entire life and not interrogate him," Jason incredulously queried. He reveled in the fact he almost made his daughter's date pee. Though, it was Trini that caused Kevin to stutter over his words and quiver in his pants. He smiled at that. "Aren't you going to be late picking up your date?"

"How did Mia look," was the only thing Jayden could think of.

"Absolutely gorgeous," replied Jason with a content and heavenly grin. "She's grown up to be a lovely lady. Why do you ask? Aren't you taking out that tiny blonde," he firmly crossed his arms over his chest, and he stared at his God son with some curiosity.

"I'm going to get her," Jayden said, though he wasn't going anywhere.

Trini descended the steps of their house. She held up a cup of piping hot green tea for her husband. She sipped on her own, and she smiled at her God son as well. "Wow, someone sure does clean up nicely," she complimented.

The youngest guy there sheepishly blushed. "Thanks."

"What are you still doing here though," Trini became nosy.

"Babe, I already asked him the same thing," Jason wanted her to know he wasn't as clueless to his surroundings like she thought.

"And," she shook her head slightly. She attentively gazed at Jayden. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Huh," Jayden didn't believe that Trini could know about _the_ plan. "It's just a dance," he tried to play it smooth.

"Right," Trini didn't believe him. "I already know. Mia told me." As a mother, she knew there was something wrong with her daughter. That's when Mia opened up about the plan to help Tommy find a wife. She didn't leave a single detail out, and Trini was surprised that Jayden thought of it. She wasn't surprised to know that he needed her daughter's help in fulfilling a wish of this magnitude though. Furthermore, after talking to her daughter, she knew the reason why her daughter was thinking about taking all of her final exams early. She wanted to graduate eariler than the rest of the seniors at Angel Grove High School, so she could study abroad. Her daughter was wrong if she thought running away from her problems would make it better.

Mia would find out eventually.

Jayden saw the look radiating from Trini's eyes. He grew small. "Alright, so my dad's ex girlfriend from high school is going to be there. She's not over him like how he's not over her," he surrendered and spoke of the plans.

"I'm not shocked," Jason took a sip of his green tea. "As I've mentioned to you and my daughter, the way he looked when he spoke about her, I knew he loves her. He's never gotten over her either, so this is actually a pretty good plan you two concocted."

"I concur," Trini nodded. "Your Christmas wish is coming true. You should be proud of yourself."

"I would be if Mia wasn't so upset with me," Jayden expressed with sadness.

"Hey, she probably won't stay mad at you forever," Jason thought of the brighter side. He finished his cup rather quickly. The hot liquid smoothly went down his throat, considering how cool it was that evening. He said his goodbye to Jayden and went to the house. "Tri, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," she yelled back, and he nodded. After it was just her and Jayden, Trini told him the truth. "I told your dad not to tell you this, but Mia's thinking about graduating early."

"What," he huskily gulped at the admission.

Trini nodded. "After she graduates early, then she's going to study abroad in Spain. I don't think she's making the wisest decision, and obviously, she didn't want me to tell you."

"But you told my dad," Jayden pensively wondered.

"He would've forgotten it eventually," she joked, but then she got serious. "I wanted you to know because you deserved to know," she turned to her house and was ready to get back inside.

"Trini," he called for her. He jogged up to her. "Can I talk to you about something... privately," he asked.

"What about your date?"

"It won't take me long," he promptly replied, and he entered the house with her. He knew the answer to help him and Mia would be in their house.

**Xxxxx**

**One Hour Later  
Youth Center  
986 Percy Way  
Angel Grove, CA**

"You look really pretty tonight," the youthful Oliver complimented his date, as he pulled into the parking lot. She had been silent during the drive, and he attributed that to him being late on picking her up. He was also on the phone with Kim. She wanted to back out, but after a break from the phone, she suddenly wanted to come. He was glad she was going to come through after all.

Emily snorted a bit.

He parked his car, and he began to survey the lot. He was looking for Kevin's car. **They** should be here by now.

"You didn't have to show up late. You were like 45 minutes late," she admonished with definite attitude.

"I just had to do something."

"Was that something the reason why you were on the phone practically whole entire time you drove," she questioned as a matter of fact. He sounded very excited about whatever he was talking about. And tonight, she expected their time here to be wondrous. She vied for their relationship to be taken to the next level, but he seemed distant. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay," he answered with a feign smile. He sweetly grabbed for her hand. She caressed his.

He was sorry it came down to this, but tonight, he was going to shatter any hope she had of them being together.

"Let's go," he urged, and he got out of his car. Emily, who was dressed in a white tube dress and yellow accessories, stepped out too. They linked arms together, and they entered the Youth Center.

The Youth Center was magically transformed into a winter wonderland. They were absolutely in awe of the metamorphosis, as there wasn't any hint this was a gym. White Christmas trees were at each corner, gingerbread houses were by the food, the tables were decorated with stars, glitter, ornaments, and clear glass statues. Immaculate, snowy, silvery, and every other variation of white was decorating this place. Even the stools, chairs and dance floor appeared to be snow capped. The only thing this place was missing was a Santa Claus, a Mrs. Claus, a few elves, and even a Ruldolph if the area permitted it.

"Wow, Jayden," Emily's eyes widened brightly at the décor in front of her. "This looks absolutely amazing."

"It does," he concurred, and he scanned the area. Students were philandering, eating, and dancing. That's when he saw them—Mia and Kevin. They were on the dance floor, but it was evident she had more rhythm than her date. He softly chuckled at the sight. His dad was there, speaking with his colleagues. In a nano-second, his dad stopped two students from distastefully gyrating against each other.

Tommy, soon, saw his son. He gave a slight head nod, and then continued making his rounds.

"What would you like to do first," Emily asked. She wanted to take pictures to capture this special day with Jayden.

Before he could answer, his cell phone began to vibrate. With the hustle and bustle, and the dj loudly playing the music, that's all he could capture. "Excuse me, I gotta take this call," he was ready to leave, but Emily stopped him.

She earnestly looked up at him. "Did you need me to go with you," she would hate to be without her date.

"No, that's okay," he nicely dissuaded her. "Find a table, and I'll meet you there."

"I guess," she didn't like that he was already ready to leave her side. She thought he was trying to avoid her, but she also had to remain positive. So, she grabbed Jayden's shirt, and she brought him in for a very sexy kiss, as a reminder. She was his date, and she wanted more to their relationship.

Mia enviously watched the exchange. Not wanting to dwell, she continued with the joyful dance she was sharing with Kevin. However, she was a tad bit embarrassed about his dancing.

Sadly, Jayden cringed at the feeling of her tongue slathering against his. He parted from her, and he witnessed how happy she was. "I'll be back," he had to tear himself away from her.

"More of that later," she hoped, and she went to greet the gals from the cheer squad. They were gabbing about her and Jayden looking so cute together.

Meanwhile, the karate instructor headed towards the entrance. That was where Kim said she was. When he saw her, it was apparent how nervous she was. She looked breathtaking though, and he gave her a warm and heartfelt hug. It was like motivation, since he knew this had to be nerve wracking for her.

He held the same emotion; his nerves were off the richter scale.

"I'm sorry for the tirade earlier," she spoke of how she almost backed out.

**(Flashback)**

_Kim was at her home getting ready for the night. She decided to go with a white halter top dress that fitted her curves to a tee. The dress appeared a little pink, which she adored, since pink was her absolute favorite color in the world. Her hair was in a volume sized updo, and curls poked out, while some tendrils framed her face. There were pink accented barrettes placed in her hair. Her earrings were pink, diamond ones, and they were chandelier. Not too kitschy, but elegant and classy. To complete the look, she placed on strappy heels._

_As he looked at herself in the mirror, butterflies literally attacked her insides._

_Haley stepped inside of her room. She volunteered to take care of Ava for the night. Their restaurant was in good hands, so they both decided to take the night off. She kept a close eye on Kim. She knew she was ready to escape, and by escape, she figured Kim would go to **Bella.** She was sadly mistaken though. Haley would make sure her butt would be in her car and en route to Angel Grove. Even if she had to tie her up, duct tape her mouth, bring an extra train case full of makeup to fix any cosmetic mistakes. She would go the extra mile to make her best friend happy._

_Tommy was the only person, besides Ava, to lighten up Kim's run of the mill life._

"_I can't do this, I can't do this," the shorter woman worriedly whispered under her breath. She immediately took hold of her cell phone. Haley stopped her dead in her tracks, and she glared at Kim. "Don't you dare," Kim reprimanded fiercely._

"_Don't I dare? Ha, don't be a wussy," the taller woman chastised with her own force. "You told Jayden you would go."_

"_I didn't promise him anything," Kim argued, and she perused her dresser for a little bit of relief._

"_Drinking will not solve anything. I k__now how you are. You think a simple swig of vodka will stop the issue at hand? You must be ridiculous," she couldn't believe Kim._

_Haley was right, in Kim's opinion. She also didn't want to be a lush. Yeah, she found comfort in drinking, but it sh__ouldn't be the first thing she should turn to. She stood up straighter and faced Haley. "Look, what if I make a fool out of myself? What if Tommy has gotten over me, and he just kept the letters because he forgot they were there," she asked. His brain did __have the swiss cheese syndrome._

_The red head took a seat on Kim's bed. She grabbed a pillow and rested on it. She blew her hair out of her face. This situation had to be hard on her best friend. This had to do with her future, along with__ Tommy's, Jayden's, and most of all Ava's."Are you going to keep thinking the 'what if' though? The way you spoke about Tommy, it was obvious __there's something special about this guy. Not only that, but there was this light in your eyes, and it was obviously different than how you looked at Damien," she truthfully spoke of what she's observed. "You are so close to seeing him again, why would you__ want to let this opportunity slip away?"_

_The other woman held her pink phone close to her heart. She still decided to tell Jayden she couldn't make it. The phone ascended towards her ear. "Hey, Jayden," Kim saluted. "Listen, I don't think I can make it.__"_

**"_What happened?"_**

"_Life," she responded, and she shed some more light on the situation. "I can't be selfish and want to further my love life, when I have my daughter to think about."_

"_You are making a big mistake," Haley hissed at her._

_Kim __shushed her._

_Jayden was disappointed. She could heard the dread in his voice. "I see..."_

"_I'm so sorry, and I know you and Mia had this plan for your dad, and I'm being the Grinch, but I just can't do this to her or me. It's just not right, and..." she__ stopped rambling when she realized her daughter joined the older women. "Um, let me call you back," she informed._

**"**_**Alright, I'll talk to you later,"** Jayden said his goodbye._

_Ava's mouth curled into a smile, and she gazed at her mom. She went to sit o__n the bed with her Godmother. Haley engulfed the petite adolescent in a dear, bear hug. The young girl reciprocated the same motion. Though she may be young, she was __still intelligent in some aspects of life her mother didn't know. She sat indian style. "W__hat are you doing," she impertinently questioned._

_Kim covered her body immediately, though it was futile on her part. Her dolled up face gave away some truth. "How long have you been standing there," she asked._

"_Not too long, but mom, you look __beautiful," she graciously praised the way her mom looked at that moment._

"_Thank you," her mother accepted, but she didn't understand where this was coming from. "Ava, are you okay?"_

"_Mom, are you going somewhere," she questioningly probed her mom._

"_Well, I was, but I decided not to," Kim figured, and her eyes went from Ava to Haley, and then back to Ava. _

"_Go," the young girl ordered, and she put her arms over her chest as if she was the mother. "Li__ke, now."_

"_Excuse me, you do not talk to your mom that way," Kim was shocked by her daughter's sensibility. Oh, yes, her daughter was sensible, but how, when, and why all of a sudden. "Ava?"_

"_Mom, is Jayden going to be my brother," Ava acted like she knew the plans he had conjured up too. _

_Haley wasn't too surprised about Ava's inquiry. After all, Kim's daughter couldn't stop blabbing about her encounter with the young man, who had haunting blue eyes and was sweet as a popsicle on a blazing summer's day. If she hadn't known any better, she swore her goddaughter had a crush on him. Alas, she knew better and smiled instantly at Ava's question. _

_Kim was surprised, however, she didn't want to respond. Or maybe, she was just in a stunned silence. "Sweetie, what on Earth gave you that idea?"_

"_I don't know," she answered, but she got off the bed and walked up to her mom. Her mother bent__ down in front of her, and Ava felt a little proud of herself for being the taller one for once. Though, she knew in four years she would surpass her mom. "I know he's been calling, and he seems like a nice guy. He __**did**__ say he didn't have a mother.__"_

"_Yeah, he doesn't, but that doesn't mean his father isn't with someone," the used to be gymnast added, and she wasn't making her case. _

"_I know I was upset before about dad, but I think you should be with someone," Ava desired that there was a male figure in her life, since hers was so far away. It's not that her dad didn't make her feel included, it was just that she missed coming home to kisses that could cause 'rug burn', and she missed the twinkle in her mom's eyes. Why shouldn't her mom be happy? She's already done so much for her, and in her opinion, she was the selfish one. _

"_But Ava, I can't put you through that. What if me and this certain person don't work out?"_

"_But what if you and this certain person __**do**__ work out," she adamantly countere__d. _

_Haley smirked at her best friend. "Raise your hand if you think Kimberly Ann Hart should leave to Angel Grove and get her man," she exclaimed loudly and enthusiastically and put her hand up. That caused Ava to laugh, but she rose her hand nonetheless. "Woohoo, two to one, you are going to that dance."_

_The Godmother smiled; she knew the little pep talk she had with Ava earlier had some kind of breakthrough. Of course Ava was apprehensive about possibly getting a new dad, since she felt like he would be a replacement to her real dad, but Haley assured and reassured this new guy would love her the same and no one could ever replace her biological dad. And when she mentioned that Jayden could be her brother, she stopped fighting. That was the greatest thing she ever heard! Ava was ready to interrogate the guy that could possibly be with her mom. It was only right. _

"_And you're going to be okay with us working out," Kimberly had to make sure. _

"_Yes," Ava contently nodded her head. _

_Between her best friend's encouragement and the support from her daughter, she had to go through with this. They were right, and she really did want answers from his mouth, and she wanted to be in his arms too. It could be their last time together, but it also could lead to a lifetime of dances. He's single, so what was there to lose? "Well, I guess I'm going then," Kim squeaked, and she grabbed her clutch and headed towards the doors. _

_Haley and Ava secretly high fived, but Ava stuck her finger up in the air at her. "You better be right about this," she gravely remarked. _

"_Sweetie, when have I ever been wrong about anything," Haley smarted back. _

**(End Flashback)**

As Kim was racing down the I-5, she phoned Jayden. She had a momentary lapse of bad judgment, and she came to her senses. That was her excuse. She was ready to see Tommy. Hopefully, there was something between the two of them even after all this time. She also admitted it was Ava that convinced her to do this. The thought of her wanting to have Jayden as an older brother was cute, but then again, they were obviously jumping the gun so to say.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," he alleviated any thoughts that there was tension between them. He smiled, and he gave her a hug. It was one that any son would give his mom. He felt content, since he never had a chance to do this with his own mom. "So, Ava thinks we are going to be one, big family?"

"She's crazy," Kim commented with a hint of a smile. "I mean, of course, I wouldn't mind, but we have to see if this is going to work."

"I'm pretty sure it is," he reminded himself of the conversation and advice his dad had for him earlier. If that wasn't any indication he still had this woman on his mind, then he didn't know what was. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled, and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he naturally replied, but Kim wasn't having it. He watched how her eyes sternly narrowed. The only person that had that look down pat was Mia's mom. He cursed under his breath. "Alright, it's Mia."

Kim and Jayden stepped out of the attendee's way. They hadn't realized how much room wasn't in this hall of the Youth Center. They each smiled at the others. Then, they got right back to the matter at hand.

"I knew it! You are _in_ love with her," she praised herself of knowing the truth when he didn't.

"Don't rub it in," he solemnly murmured.

"Sorry," she said for the tenth time that night. "What made you realize it?"

"That night. The way the both of us were acting, I should've known. I didn't though, and I think it was because I had this thought in my head that we should _only_ be friends," he elaborated. The petite woman placed a comforting hand on Jayden's forearm. "But I think I know a way to make it up to her," he revealed his intentions for the night.

She was surprised that Jayden had already came up with a plan, and it was on his own. She listened closely, and when she heard the plan she thought it was out of this world. The crazy thing about his plan though, it could work. "Wow."

When the two of them were ready to enter the main part of the Youth Center, they were greeted by Emily. She waited for her date, but when he hadn't shown after fifteen minutes, she became worried.

"Jayden, is everything okay," she sweetly asked, and he nodded. She turned to Kim. "Hello." The cheerleader had never seen Kim before, and Kim's youthful appearance didn't make the situation any better. She thought Kim was competition.

"Good evening," Kim properly greeted, and she held out her hand. "My name is Kimberly, but I go by Kim. You must be Emily, Jayden's date."

Emily carefully examined Kim. She linked her arm with Jayden's protectively, which he didn't really like. He hadn't realized it before, but his 'date' was a clingy person. "Yes, I am Jayden's date," she affirmed.

"It's nice to meet you," Kim responded, and she faced Jayden. "So, he's in there?" She wanted to leave the two alone. After Jayden's confession, she knew they needed to talk. Plus, she really wanted to see Tommy now. Her nerves were dissipating, and she was anticipating seeing his expression.

"Yeah, he is. Emily, can I talk to you," Jayden had to get this over with. He wanted Emily to know the truth, and he knew she was going to hurt. However, he was hurting Mia more by not doing this.

Emily hesitantly nodded. She didn't like what was going on. "Sure, Jayden," she softly answered.

Kim said her goodbye, and she entered the room where the dance was held. She deeply inhaled and exhaled her breaths, and she looked around the place. She felt a little awkward being there, since she was in her late 30s, but she partly fit in since there were adults present. To the left of her, there were people at the buffet style counter. To the right of her, people were mingling, even getting a chance to have their picture taken at the holiday backdrop. Straight ahead of her, was the dance floor, and she watched as Mia got her groove on. It was hard to miss her, since her date was so tall.

"Hey, you wanna dance," a teenage boy randomly approached her. He found Kim to be very hot.

"No, it's okay," she gently denied him. After all, Kim thought she could be his mother. What was even more awkward about dancing with him, was the way he was dancing.

"Oh come on, babe," he grinded against her. Kim became disgusted with this kid. "You know you want some of me."

"Didn't your mother teach you any kind of manners," she scolded the boy, who was obviously running off of his rampant hormones. She was in the least bit impress. If she was his age, she would want to be very far away from him.

"You know you want _**all**_ of this," he bit down his teeth, and he caressed his own body.

Kim was growing exasperated by the minute. He was bold for this; she gave him credit for that, since he wasn't giving up. On the other hand, he needed to back off. "Can you like stop," she felt uncomfortable. He boxed her in too, and she didn't know where to turn.

"Didn't you hear the lady," a distinguishable, deep voice could be heard. Kim gasped. "She said no."

The idiotic teenager nervously laughed. "Oh, hey, Dr. Oliver, uh, I was just asking this pretty lady to dance," he said in order to calm his science teacher from the previous year down.

"I suggest you get back to the dance and leave her alone," Tommy offered, and he watched his former pupil scram. He laughed. "I hope he hadn't bothered you too much."

It was now or never.

"Thanks, that was great," she complimented, and she ogled him while biting her lip. He didn't seem to have recognized her right off the bat.

Tommy stood, paralyzed, by the voice he hadn't heard in such a long time. He gazed down, and his breath caught in his throat. His memory was infamously remembered by his best friends and son, but she was someone he could never forget. "Beautiful," he murmured huskily. He had to question whether or not something in the punch had to do with what he was seeing right now. He even had to pinch himself, since he thought this was a dream.

Kim and Tommy kept staring at each other. The world could've crumbled beneath them, but that still wouldn't have stopped them from continuing this, long exchange. This was two decades in the making, and for the two of them, they were positive the other hadn't changed too much physically at least. Tommy remembered the way Kim looked at his senior prom. The way she looked now, she looked absolutely breathtaking and _beautiful._ She had aged gracefully. For Kim, she couldn't believe he was actually in front of her. The long hair she loved was short, the clean and unshaven face was now rugged, and the lean body was now filled out more. He was handsome alright—now more than ever.

They were in the doorway, right below the mistletoe. Both hadn't realized it though. They were too busy getting reacquainted with how they looked at that moment.

"And, here's a slow song for all the couples out there," the dj smoothly announced. He spun his record, interluding to the ballad.

"Can I have this dance," Tommy snapped out the entrancing stupor she placed him under.

Kim smiled and nodded, still unable to speak. She took his hand, and the two began to slow dance.

This act sparked some curious whispers, inquisitive stares, and the young teenage girls were quite envious. In spite of the big age difference, Dr. Oliver was still a big 'hottie on campus'. One student in particular smiled; it seemed like everything was going to work out for her Godfather.

"Mia, would you like to dance," Kevin asked her, since they were sitting down. He really wanted to hold her closely and glide on the dance floor with everyone else.

"Not right now, Kevin," Mia replied, and her brown eyes surveyed the room. She couldn't pinpoint Jayden's location. Even though there was only one color scheme for all of the people in there, she knew how Jayden looked, walked, moved, and it just didn't make any sense why she couldn't see where he was. Then again, she shouldn't want to see where he was.

"Are you okay," her date questioned her well-being. Before, she was really into their date, and now, she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Sorry, Kevin," she didn't want to think she was using him to get over Jayden. "Sure, we can dance." She followed him to the floor with all of the other classmates, and she slinked her arms around her neck.

Finally, Tommy got the courage to speak. He loved having her in close proximity to his body, and her scent filtered in his nose. She still wore the same perfume from their teenage years. "What are you doing here," he queried.

"You should ask your son," Kim happily answered.

"What?"

She nodded. "Your son and Mia set this up," she embellished. "You know, Mia's a very sweet girl, and she's literally the woman behind Jayden, at least that's what I believe."

He gracefully twirled her around, and he intimately held her. He couldn't get over how great it felt to have her in his arms again. "Of course, Mia's really sweet, she is my Goddaughter," he revealed to Kim, and she was surprised. "Yeah, her dad's my best friend, actually more like a brother. We were stationed everywhere together, and I chose him to be Jayden's Godfather, and he decided I should be his daughter's. I happily agreed. Mia's intelligent, and she's really good for my son. I wished he didn't wait so long to realize he was in love with her," he disclosed.

"You aren't the only one," Kim spoke up about how she met Jayden and Mia. She left out Jayden's mission, since he said it himself, he was doing this on a whim.

"A restaurant, huh, and this whole entire time I've been watching the Olympics thinking you were going to be in it or coaching on the sidelines," he lightly joked.

"I would've loved to do both, but I sustained a very bad injury, Tommy. My career was basically shot," she sadly said, and he hugged her tighter as consolation. She melted in his arms after that. "It's fine now. Yeah, when I first found out, it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was crushed. Now, I believe things worked out for the better."

"Are you happy right now," the doctor of paleontology wondered. He admitted he wasn't sure if she was married and with a child, or children.

"I co-own a successful restaurant, my health is good, I have the most wonderful and supportive friends, but being a mother tops all of that. Back in Reefside, my 11 year old daughter is waiting for me to come home. Everything in my would be complete, if I had a significant other," she responded, and she hoped she didn't scare him away. "What about you?"

"I love teaching, I'm a doctor too," he responded with a deeper voice to show his pride. Kim laughed. She knew it was supposed to turn her on to him, but he didn't need to go the extra mile. "I have an amazing son, who's going to the army within the next six months and who also has sideline jobs of teaching karate and playing cupid. My life would be complete, if I had a significant other as well." He stared into her doe, brown eyes, and he relaxed incredibly. "You still aren't mad at me? I know I did a heartless thing by writing that letter, but-"

Kim placed a finger on his lips. She prevented him from speaking about what she already knew. "At first, I was heartbroken. I moped around the house, I cried myself to sleep, and I kept busy by trying to further my gymnastics career. My mother did say some choice words about you; I won't lie about that."

"Ouch," Tommy winced. Her remembered Kim's mom. That's where Kim got her bullheaded attitude from.

"After talking to Jayden, and I read that letter you sent me, you know, the one that was sent back to you," she added. Tommy appeared confused, and she updated him.

"So, that's why those two were in my room," he finally put two and two together. He wasn't sure whether to high five his son or give him the sparring match from hell. He laughed though; his son really did care about him. He went the extra mile for his Christmas present this year.

"It was comforting and reassuring to know you kept a box and put my letters I sent you," Kim relayed, as they moved around more.

"I couldn't forget you, as much as I tried, I was really in love with you. So much so, that I didn't want you to wait for me. It would be very selfish for me to do that to you, and it would've been unfair to have you wait. You had your life ahead of you," Tommy attempted to say his reasons, but Kim wasn't hearing it.

She kissed his cheek. He softly blushed soon after. "We can't keep talking about what's happened before. It's best that we move on, and that's what I want to know, can we move on?"

The slow song was done. An up-tempo song came on. The crowed yelled excitedly. Hips went to the left and right rather quickly. Kim and Tommy knew this conversation should continue elsewhere. He laced his fingers with her hand. The spark was still there between them. The chemistry was still there. As they walked to the outside, Jayden passed by them. A visibly upset Emily entered the teen establishment after him.

Kim would elaborate on that for Tommy.

After Jayden entered, he looked back at Emily. He was concerned about her still. "Emily, I'm sorry," he apologized for how things came about. "I thought I was in love with you, and I know you wanted to make this work, but it wouldn't have. You aren't her," he bluntly stated.

Emily was still upset, but after hearing him talk about it, she had to realize he was right. He described his feelings for Mia, and the only thing she could think was, she wished she was Mia. He cared about her so much, and he was crazily in love with her. "It's humiliating to be dumped at a dance, and it hurts even more to know that I did hold your heart at some point, but you don't feel the same way now," she painted the picture for him.

He winced. He really didn't mean to her hurt her. Was it the 'Oliver Guilt Complex' his dad and him shared that was causing him to feel way too apologetic for what's happened? No, it was because he was genuinely concerned. He might not be the love of Emily's life, but he was sure that person was out there.

"I lost my chance, and I wish you could've told me sooner," she wished, and she held her tears back.

"If I had realized this sooner, I would've," he wasn't heartless at all. "This is a crappy situation I put us in, huh?"

Emily softly giggled, and she appreciated that Jayden was willing to place all of the blame on himself. "It is," she agreed, but she should've taken a step back as well. She did try to push a relationship on them. "Well, what are you waiting for," she was being very brave about this, and he held much admiration for her because of that.

"Thanks, Emily," he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and he went to the main room. He was ready make sure Mia was his.

As Emily stayed there, she began to regain her composure. The hallway was lit accordingly, so she grabbed her compact out of her clutch purse. She smoothed on the powder puff, and she erased any traces of mascara that had smudged. She appeared to be alright, and when she was placing her makeup powder away, she was bumped into. Her compact fell out of her hand, and she could hear the loud thump in the midst of the audaciously, loud bumping music. She frowned.

The guy that bumped into her picked it up. He felt remorseful for not watching where he was going. He held it up for her. "Sorry about that," he probably decimated the item that women loved so much. The frown she had was definitely turned upside down when she took one good look at the guy. He did the same. "My name is Mike."

"Emily," she held out her hand.

"Uh, I didn't come with a date, would you like to dance with me," he asked.

She agreed, and they entered together.

Jayden waited for the right moment to talk to Mia. Once a slow song came on, he decided now was his chance. He didn't care if she was moving around aimlessly and languidly with Kevin. If this was what the two of them wanted, then he should've been happy. Yet, he knew Mia was only doing this to get over him. There was no more playing nice, and unfortunately, he was going to crush any hopes of Kevin's idea that him and Mia were going to be a couple.

He gathered all of the courage he could, and he interrupted them.

"Mia, can I have this dance," Jayden asked, and she faced him, a little scared to be around with him, since her feelings were stronger than ever, but she was still mad at him about everything.

Kevin sensed the animosity between them. "No, she's dancing with me," he intervened, since he thought that was the right thing to do.

Mia comforted her true date. "I'll be fine. It's just one dance," she could the dance short if she wanted. She was a big girl, and she knew how to handle herself. She did a great job at hiding her feelings, since Jayden was so clueless to the truth.

"Are you positive," he had to be sure. He believed his best friend was too late.

"I'm fine," she repeated once more and very sternly. Kevin was way too analytical for her liking.

Kevin left the two to be, and he walked to the table him and Mia had been sitting at. He was curious as to why Emily was dancing with a kid he had never seen at their school before. Even more, he was wondering why she was with him when her date was supposed to be Jayden. He drank his punch, so he could process this new development correctly.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jayden raved about how radiant she looked.

"So, I didn't look beautiful before this night," she coldheartedly jumped to conclusions, as he whisked her around where the gym mats usually were.

He deserved that. "How's your date going with Kevin," he questioned.

"I've known you for a really long time, cut the small talk, and tell me why you really interrupted Kevin and I," not that she minded, but she wasn't ready to, nor would she disclose that.

"I love you," he fully declared his feelings, and his sapphire eyes implored her brown ones. He was serious about this, and he couldn't let their friendship spiral down the drain without her hearing this. "I know you are mad at me; you've been mad at me, and I was too big a jackass to see it, and I know I've made excuses, but it's obvious you are who I want to be with."

Mia's heart began to race after she heard this. "Why now," she asked him. "Why would you wait and tell me now, when you are on a date with Emily, and I'm here with Kevin," the shock became anger. "You're such a jerk."

He was taken aback by her livid response. It was evident she was still upset with him, but he wasn't deterred. If anything, it fueled his determination to make her see the truth. "You already know; I thought because we were best friends, it couldn't be more than that."

"Did you think this was what I wanted," Mia inquired. "You are only thinking about it from your point of view. My feelings matter too. I kept how much I loved you as more than a friend a secret as long as I could. It made no sense to fall for you, but I did. And after several years of unrequited feelings, it begins to take a toll."

When the slow song stopped, Jayden knew this was the right time. "Are you saying you're still in love with me" he asked her with a bit of a smirk.

She felt challenged by his question, and her eyebrow rose. "If I wasn't in heels and a dress," she adjusted a bit in it, "then, I would wonder if you needed a sparring match to show you how much I still love you." She knew she couldn't stay mad at Jayden for long. Besides, it only took a couple of days for him to see the truth.

"It was _the_ sparring match that changed our relationship," he clarified, and he grabbed her hand affectionately. "I love you, Mia Hung Ly Kwan-Scott, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Jayden," the heartfelt confession from Jayden was enough for her. He finally recognized there was something between them. That's all she could ever ask for. "I love you too."

He took a deep breath. After getting her parent's blessing, Trini grabbed an item out of their hallway closet. It was a boxed ring. She reminded Jayden he gave this to Mia as a Christmas present. It was the first Christmas after they became reunited. Yes, Jayen was going to propose to her tonight. He nervously got down on one knee, and he lovingly stared up at her.

"What are you doing," she panicked immensely when she saw Jayden grab something out of his pocket.

The students, teachers, principal, and even the owner of the Youth Center witnessed this occasion. Kevin's jaw dropped to the ground; Emily's face filled in anticipation. Some thought this was joyous, others alleged, since they believed this wasn't the time nor the place to do this. Others disapproved the two were too young and maybe even a little too in over their heads. Another thing that crossed their minds, the two weren't a couple, so where was this coming from?

"After everything we've been through, and as long as we've known each other, I have never been so sure about anything in my life. So I ask, will you marry me," he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Are you crazy," was all she could say, and she looked at him and then the very familiar ring. The logistics of the situation would be put on hold. Her heart completely belonged to him. She nodded over and over. "Yes!"

Jayden jumped up, and he grabbed her face and kissed her for the first time! So he had been too stupid to realize they were meant for each other, but he knew this was the smartest move he could've made. This would allow her to come with him to each place he was stationed at. He slid the ring on her left, ring finger, and she kept staring at it.

"Our first Christmas together," was all she said. She kissed him once more.

Congratulations were tossed their way. As much as Kevin wanted to deny the inevitable, he was glad it worked out for them. For Emily, she wished them the best. Ernie even came up and hugged his best employee. He was so happy for her.

The dance continued on after the public proposal. Everything seemed right for the two, until Tommy and Kimberly made their way towards them.

The young Oliver cursed under his breath. He got Mia's parents blessing, Kim's blessing, but he didn't think to get his own father's. And the look on his dad's face, he was in the least bit ecstatic by this development.

"Dad, whatever you are going to say, you have to know this, I love her, and I want to be with her. I'm turning 18, and I can make adult decision, and that's what I want to do. I want to marry her, and you have to respect that," Jayden amicably defended his marriage proposal to Mia.

For a moment, Tommy stoically stayed quiet. "So, you rummage through my stuff, you drive an hour and a half away to meet my ex-girlfriend from high school, though you are only allowed to drive to school, work, and back in your new car, and you convince Kimberly Hart to come to this dance, not only that but you bring along my Goddaughter for the ride," he severely reproached and began. Jayden hesitantly nodded. "And now, you just proposed to your best friend; the one that you said it would be like committing incest if you two became a couple." Tommy examined both of them. "If that's the case, can I get a hug from my future daughter in law?"

Jayden blew out a breath of relief.

Mia wanted to cry. Tommy accepted this.. She hugged her future father in law. His title might've changed, but he was still the same guy in her eyes. "Thank you, I can't believe this is happening."

"Make that two," Kimberly agreed, and she gave Mia a hug as well.

"And, what's going on here," Jayden pointed between the two of them.

Tommy and Kim made eye contact, and they smiled about their agenda.

"Kim and I are going to try and make this work," Tommy answered, as he grabbed for his love's hand.

"We're going to do the somewhat long distance thing, if everything is still like it was before, well, you got yourself a step-mother and your father's Christmas wish has come true," Kim tacked on, which Tommy had already been clued in about. Tommy kissed her forehead.

Tommy and Kim talked about where to go from here. They both shared stories about how they thought about searching for one another, but both were scared to know the truth. Though, they laughed when it dawned on them that Jayden and Ava had more guts than they did. She talked about Ava, the situation with her ex-husband, and how her life was consumed with work. Tommy updated her on his life. Jayden's his only child, who was leaving in the summer for basic training. He admitted he was going to be lonely without his son, but at least he would still continue teaching science at Angel Grove. It wasn't like they were getting any younger, and their obligations weren't too crazy. They could definitely work around them. They were willing to give their relationship another go.

Dr. Thomas James Oliver smiled at how well his son got along with Kim, and he was even happier to see his son set to marry a beautiful woman with a good head on her shoulders. Jayden had come up with this brilliant scheme, and in the process, he found who he was meant to be with. Tommy couldn't have asked for a better son, and he patted himself on the back for that. Okay, so he would have to praise Trini and Jason, since they helped too.

Also, he received the best present in the world. This year, Christmas wouldn't mean vacation and relaxation to Tommy; he was going to learn more about this older version of Kimberly Ann Hart, and he was going to meet her daughter, Ava Charlotte Hart-Basso. He was ready for the change. It would no longer be him and Jayden. There would be more females in the house.

A little bit of estrogen would be good in the Oliver house.

**Xxxxx  
**

**Epilogue  
Five Months and Two Weeks Later  
Thursday  
June 15, 2006  
1999 Falcon Dr.**

"Jayden, get your butt down here right now!"

Kim slightly wobbled down down the hallway at Tommy's house. Ava was right there, helping her mom along. The Hart girls were laughing at how frazzled he looked.

Today was graduation day for the seniors at Angel Grove High School. Tommy, dressed in his cap and gown from the college he graduated from, had to be on stage with the main faculty of the school. The current principal was retiring, and Tommy was promoted to that position. He accepted the spot with pride. In addition, Mia would be on stage giving her valedictorian speech, and Jayden would eventually come up to intercept his diploma.

That stage was going to be a very busy tonight.

"You know, the graduation doesn't start until six, and right now, it's 2:43 pm," Kim had to calm him down. Tommy appeared to be very stress.

"I know, Beautiful, but it's better to be early," Tommy walked up to her, and he caressed her belly. He also gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kim was five months pregnant with twins. The sex of the twins was yet to be determined, but he prayed for a boy and girl. He scanned lower, and he smiled at the diamond ring resting on her left, ring finger.

It didn't take Tommy and Kim long to know where their relationship was headed. He was great with Ava, and they fell in love all over again. He nervously asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she accepted. And, when Kim started throwing up in the morning, soon after, she knew she was pregnant. With her age, multiples were expected, so she wasn't surprised with the news it was twins. After that, he asked for her hand in marriage, and she agreed.

Ava was happy for her mom, and she was even happier to know Jayden was her protective, older brother. In the past few months, she's become really, really close to Mia as well. Her family went from her and her mom to an additional dad, a brother, and now younger siblings. She couldn't wait to boss them around.

"Dad," Ava had been calling Tommy that since last month. She was very comfortable with Tommy, and she was okay with having two dads. Her mom's fiance walked up to her. She used her finger to signal him to get down. He did. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Breathe with me now, inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale..."

Tommy followed her directions, and he felt a little better. "What would I do without you two!?"

Jayden rolled his eyes, as he came down the stairs. "Thanks dad," he acrimoniously acknowledged. He smoothed out his gown, and his cap rested in his right hand.

"Why are you ready so early," Kim wondered, and she received a kiss on her cheek from Jayden. Her step-son was absolutely amazing in her eyes.

"I just had to see how it looked," Jayden simply replied. "Ava, how do I look?"

"Handsome," she gushed about her older brother.

"That's good to know," he chuckled.

The front door opened, and there was the Kwan-Scott family. They all greeted each other. The patriarch of the Oliver family oversaw everything. Kim and Ava meshed well with Jason, Trini, and Sylvia, which was great and even more, comforting.

Trini waltzed right up to Kim. She handed her over a box. "This is some Vietnamese tea. I know you are still having morning sickness, and this will help you out some," she gave it to her. As soon as Trini and Kim met, the two became best friends. Jason's wife even met Haley. The three women bonded very much so.

Kim could say the same for Tommy, Jason, and Billy.

The soon to be Mrs. Oliver screeched in happiness. "Thanks," she was about to cry. "Sorry, it's the hormones."

"And since you are moving to Angel Grove soon, I also could help you decorate the nursery," Trini offered, which Kim gladly accepted.

"You are just too much," Kim was shocked, but she was really blessed. The pregnant lady decided to move Ava and herself into Tommy's home. There was obviously going to be enough room, since Jayden was leaving to South Carolina in the summer. _Bella_ was still be Kim's pride and joy, so she, along with Haley, decided to open one up in Angel Grove.

Jason walked right up to his daughter and son-in-law. "Ahem," he made sure their kissing stopped right there. "We have little kids present."

"Says that one that would always play tonsil hockey with mom," Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my mom does that too," Ava concurred at her new best friend.

Sylvia and Ava went to the living room, and they spoke about how obnoxious their parent's public displays of affection could be. The two girls were so close in age, so they became very acquainted with one another. Ava was happy to have made at least one new friend in her new city.

Jayden and Mia shyly parted.

Trini stomped up to her husband. "Are you an idiot? For goodness sake, they are married now," he smacked him upside the head.

"Trini, will you stop," Jason grumbled like a grumpy, old man.

"No, I will not, not until you stop," she snapped.

Jason smiled at his wife. "I love you, you know that," he kissed her on the lips.

Trini parted from him, breathless. "I love you more," she hugged him tightly.

Kim, Tommy, Jayden, and Mia laughed at the couple.

Mia knew how her parents were. She was positive that's how her and her hubby would be eventually. For right now, her and Jayden were hopelessly devoted newlyweds. She still caught herself looking at her sparkling ring. Her father wasn't ready to let go, but he had to.

Mia's eighteenth birthday was in April. With her and Jayden both of legal age, they decided to marry as soon as possible. Jayden was set to leave for basic training in a different state; she knew she was ready to go wherever he was going. A military wife wasn't strife in her eyes, and she knew could continue her eduacation wherever she went. She loved Jayden with all of her heart, and she was ready to be with him for better or for worse. After the young couple married, Mia moved in with Tommy and Jayden. She lived in Jayden's room. It was very convenient that her family was in the next house over.

But, there was no newlywed trauma here.

"There's food in the kitchen, if anyone is hungry," Kim announced, and she was bombarded by Jason, Jayden, and Tommy clamoring to get inside the place that housed all of the food and culinary instruments.

"You know, it's very nice to know someone else that can cook," Trini noted with a smile. She was happy to be relieved from kitchen duties.

After an hour of mingling and eating, the one big and happy family got ready to go to the high school. Ava decided to ride with Mia's family. The Kwan-Scott family left. Mia and Kim went to wait inside of their husband and fiance's respective cars. Inside of the home of 1999 Falcon Dr., there were only two people left.

Tommy and Jayden began to check themselves out at the hallway mirror. Tommy placed his son's graduation cap on his head. He proudly smiled at his son. "You have no idea how much respect I have for you right now," he disclosed. "You are going to the army, and you didn't make the same mistake I did. Your wife is going to be there with you every step of the way."

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot to me," he accepted. "Thank you for everything. I don't know how many times I've said this, but you didn't have to do all of this, you know, raising me by yourself, but I am very happy that you did. While others had their moms and dads, I had you. And that's all I needed."

"Well, not anymore. You have Kim now, and we also have a little gal named Ava," Tommy jovially added.

Jayden smiled. "Yeah, we do," he agreed. He couldn't believe he was leaving his dad for three months, but he knew it was his job now.

"I have to admit, I was worried about you leaving for army. Not only were you going to risk your life, but I would just be here by myself. I have students at the school, and Jason and Trini's daughter, Sylvia, would always be there, but it wouldn't be the same," Tommy relived the other outcome of his life. "But, you changed all of that. Having Kim in my life again is amazing. She's wonderful, and I love her so much. You're about to get two siblings too. Thank you for my Christmas present; I don't think I ever did.

"You did, and dad, I'll be back to help when I can; you don't have to worry," Jayden assured. He hugged his dad once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," Tommy let go of his son, and they walked to their cars.

When Jayden entered his, he kissed his wife on the lips. He waited for his dad to leave, and then he followed suit. The newlyweds held hands during the drive, and Mia looked at him.

"When do you think we should tell them I'm expecting," she asked. Just a week ago she had found out she was pregnant. They decided to keep it to themselves, since there was already a lot going on.

"Soon," he responded. "Mia, I love you, and thank you for helping me with my dad's Christmas wish."

"I love you too, Jayden, and I'm glad I helped," Mia said.

Jayden continued driving to his high school graduation. He had his wife by his side, a child on the way, and he was his dream of being a superhero by fighting for the United States, was coming true. What mattered most though, his dad was with who he was meant to be with. Ava was going to be his little sister, and he two additions were coming to his family. A Christmas wish for his dad had fulfilled more than he imagined. He smiled about that.

**The End. **


End file.
